


¿Y Ahora Que Hago?

by AnnySakuraRuiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Family Secrets, Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Multi, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz
Summary: Hermione al oir una conversación secreta se da cuenta de que tiene que huir, que tiene que salvar a su mejor amigo.Harry solo confiaba en una persona, Hermione, sin ella no creia que estuviera vivo.Cuando descubren un pasado en comun. Se shoquean... Ni siquiera podían pensar que unos simples pergaminos iban a cambiar todo.Harry James Bane-Potter Blackthorn¿Quién demonios es ese?Cuando la muerte les ofrece una segunda oportunidad, la crecer como debieron haber crecido.¿Aceptaran repetir toda una guerra?¿Por qué a ellos?¿Ahora que iban a hacer?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jace Wayland, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern / Tom Marvolo Riddle, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

## Huyendo

* * *

‘ _Angeles vs demonios. Siempre es la misma historia. Bien vs Mal. Luz contra Oscuridad. La historia siempre nos ha mostrado que nunca puedes dejar de pelear. Si fuera por mi, ni siquiera habría peleado. Pero lamentablemente no pude elegir. Estuve metido en esta guerra desde antes de que naciera, por una maldita profecía. Una puta profecía arruinó todo. Nunca conocí a mis padres, no tuve el placer de ser criado por mi padrino. Y mucho menos pude ser feliz. Solo tuve dos deseos desde que tengo memoria. 1. Ser feliz 2. Tener una familia._

_Preferentemente si ambas cosas estuvieran en una misma oración…’_

::

Al final de la última batalla la gente empezó a llorar a sus muertos. Hermanos, tíos, primos, todos lloraban por un ser querido caído. Harry estaba solo junto al cadáver de Voldemort. Él no lloraba, no podía llorar. Simplemente espero y espero, pensó que todo era una jodida broma en la cual, en cualquier momento iba a despertar y le lanzaría una maldición. Pero siguió esperando. No se movió.

Hermione estaba frenética, simplemente no podía encontrar a su mejor amigo. Había recorrido todo el castillo pensando que estaba descansando, pero al no encontrarlo los nervios empezaron a pasarle factura. Al final de medio día empezó a llorar de felicidad cuando encontró a Harry en medio del campo de batalla.

“¡Ha-Harry!”- El nombrado se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Levantó la cabeza y al notar las lágrimas de Hermione, se asustó.

“¿Mione que sucedió?¿A quién perdimos?” dijo en susurros.

“No lo sé Ry, he estado buscándote. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! En cuanto se corrió la voz de que Voldemort estaba muerto. La familia Weasley empezó a actuar extraño. Se separaron del resto y se fueron a una habitación solos. Tenía curiosidad ya que nunca los había visto actuar así. ¡Los seguí y escuche decir que iban a matarte Harry! ¡Que fue una orden de Dumbledore!”

“¡Mione, calmate. Si eso es cierto. ¿A dónde vamos?” dijo Harry cansado. Hermione solo pensó que si se quedaban un minuto más en Inglaterra más posibilidades tenían de ser asesinados.

“Necesitamos dinero, antes de que empezaramos a huir cree una bóveda en Gringotts.

::

“¿Mione, estas segura de esto? ¿Te acuerdas de que hace menos de un mes, les robamos un dragón a los goblins y entramos ilegalmente a una bóveda? ¿No crees que esos pequeños bichejos nos vayan a hacer algo?

“¡Enserio Harry! ¿Alguna vez has leído algún libro que te dí? La cultura goblin se caracteriza por tratar los problemas de frente. Les robamos si, con la ayuda de Griphook, un goblin, por lo tanto hicimos un trato. Los tratos son respetados por ellos. Aparte, por si las dudas para eso traemos la espada de Gryffindor.

Ya en la entrada de Gringotts Harry empezó a sudar. Creía en Hermione, pero los goblins siempre lo asustaron. Les había respetado si, pero aun así les tenía miedo. Harry se fijo en el lema de la entrada.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_   
_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_   
_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_   
_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_   
_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_   
_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_   
_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_   
_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro_

'Mierda…’ fue lo primero que pensó Harry. Se preguntaba si su fondo fiduciario podría cubrir el dragón robado.

Al entrar el vestíbulo, de inmediato fueron rodeados por goblins armados hasta la médula.

“Los ladrones no son bienvenidos en nuestro banco”

Harry aun temblando se puso frente a Hermione para intentar protegerla.

“Tenemos negocios pendientes con Griphook, por lo cual nos gustaría verlo” dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes inclinadose 25° al frente.

Con una mirada de sospecha de parte de los goblins, les pidieron a los magos que les acompañaran a la oficina. Griphook se sorprendió al ver a los magos. Nunca pensó que los volvería a ver después de su traición en las bóvedas.

“Gracias Gornuk por traerlos aquí” dijo asistiendo a su compañero. “Así que señor Potter, señorita Granger, ¿qué negocios tienen dos ladrones en Gringotts?

“Es un placer verte con vida Griphook, pensé que no lo lograrias después de que el Ironbelly se soltara” dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa que daba escalofríos a los demás en la habitación. Hermione solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco antes de continuar.

“Griphook necesitamos ver qué deudas tenemos con Gringotts, para poder liquidarlas” dijo Hermione poniéndose seria. Los dos goblins en la habitación se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto a un humano pedir deudas, siempre escapaban para no pagarlas. Sin excepciones. Hasta ahora.

Riéndose entró un Goblin mucho más viejo a la habitación, sobresaltado a todos los de adentro. “Muy bien dicho señorita, quería saber que era la conmoción del vestíbulo, pero veo que no me voy a aburrir aquí. Permítanme presentarme soy Ragnok el jefe de la rama Inglesa de Gringotts.”

Griphook y Gornuk de inmediato hicieron una reverencia a su líder. Griphook se quitó del escritorio y le permitió el paso a Ragnok el cual no dudo en tomar el escritorio. “Dicho eso, un dragón y el robo de una de las cámaras de alta seguridad no son un poco, para que dos recién salidos de Hogwarts puedan pagar. Así que permítame preguntarle señorita Granger, ¿como van a pagar?”

“Derecho de conquista” dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero suficiente alta para que Ragnok se sorprenderá. “Hasta hace 3 horas estuvimos en una guerra, en la cual la mayoría de los sangre puras fallecieron por su propia estupidez al seguir a un mestizo. La ley antigua dice que en caso de que una persona que fallece transmite sus bienes, derechos y obligaciones (deudas) a sus descendientes, que en conjunto se denominan herederos. Todos los sangre pura son parientes, al relacionarse seguido. Pero la magia siempre sigue al ganador, a la rama más fuerte, no importa qué tan lejana sea, siempre elige a la que sobrevive; por lo cual Harry debería tener el derecho para conseguir el derecho de conquista sobre las herencias establecidas.”

Los demás se le quedaron viendo a Hermione con los ojos abiertos. “¿Mione cuando pensaste en eso?” dijo Harry pensando si debería conseguir un libro sobre herencias.

“Señorita Granger, usted tiene toda la razón, pero me pregunto por qué lo menciono, ya que yo solo pensaba en que usarían una bóveda de las muchas que tiene el señor Potter” dijo Ragnok “Pero como usted lo menciona, si, el señor Potter puede hacerse una prueba de herencia para ver que familias ha ganado el placer de dirigir”

“¿Bóvedas como en plural? ¿No solo tengo mi bóveda fiduciaria?” dijo Harry asombrandose.

“Señor Potter no juegue conmigo. Usted es heredero de la noble y antigua casa Potter y de la noble y antigua casa Black. Esa bóveda es para su uso personal mientras cumpla la mayoría de edad, después puede hacerse cargo de la señoría” Harry miraba al goblin con ojos sorprendidos. “¿Señor Potter alguna vez ha leído sus estados de cuenta? No, ciertamente parece que no si no sabia que tenia mas de una bóveda. Déjeme llamar al encargado de las cuentas Potter”.

Minutos después entró un goblin pequeño a comparación de los de la habitación, con un libro demasiado grande para su estatura.

“Mandó llamar, señor” dijo Blordak tranquilamente.

“El señor Potter nunca ha conseguido sus estados de cuenta. Explica” dijo Ragnok con un tono calmado pero autoritario.

“En realidad señor, no lo se, al ser menor de edad se le envían dos paquetes. Uno al titular y otro al tutor. Por lo cual el tutor debería de tener toda la información” dijo Blordak empezando a tensarse.

“Bueno señor Potter, ya que su guardián mágico simplemente fue un fraude ya que nunca se le educó correctamente en torno a su herencia, vamos a empezar con una prueba de linaje de tal forma sabremos cómo guiarnos de algún lado.” Dicho eso el goblin empezó a sacar una poción verde, después una daga bellamente decorada y al final un pergamino. “Solo 3 gotas señor Potter en la poción” Harry automáticamente hizo lo que se le pidió. Después de 5 minutos de silencio, Ragnok hecho la poción al pergamino. Y las letras empezaron a formarse.

**~Pergamino de Herencia~**

**Nombre** :   
Harry James Bane-Potter Blackthorn

**Fecha de nacimiento** :  
31 de Julio de 1997

**Padres Biológicos** :  
￦ James Charlus Potter (Portador) (Muerto)  
₪ Magnus Sydonai Bane (Vivo)

**Padres Adoptivos** :  
§-￦ Lilian Jesse Blackthorn-Evans (Muerto)

**Familiares Directos:**   
**Abuelos paternos:**

﷼ Asmodeo (vivo) 

  
[₹ Azrael (vivo)

￦ Fleamont Potter (muerto)  
￦ Euphemia Potter nee Black (muerto)

**Abuelos maternos** :  
§ Andrew Blackthorn-Evans (muerto)  
¤ Lady Nerissa (muerto)

§ Petunia Sydney Dursley nee Blackthorn-Evans (vivo)  
·· Dudley Dursley (vivo)

\-------------  
￦ Mago  
¤ Hada  
₪ Brujo  
§ Nefilim  
Demonio ﷼

[₹ Angel  
¥ Vampiro  
μ Hombre lobo  
ฯ Goblin  
·· Humano/Mundano  
\-------------

**Herencia:**  
 **Casa antigua y noble Potter**  
-Fortuna y bienes Potter. Bóvedas 687, 704, 764, 790  
-Lord Potter. Asiento en Wizengamot  
-Terrenos de Godric Hollow. Mansión destruida e inutilizable.

**Casa antigua y noble Peverell**

-Capa de invisibilidad.  
-Varita de Sauco.  
-Piedra de resurrección.  
-Bóveda 301

**Casa antigua y noble Black**  
-Fortuna y bienes Black. Bóveda 700, 721, 763  
-Lord Black. Asiento en Wizengamot  
-Número 12 de Grimmauld Place  
-Castillo Black, ubicado en Isquia, Italia

**Casa antigua Gryffindor**  
-Espada Gryffindor  
-Bóveda 2  
-Hogwarts 50% incluye el bosque prohibido, lago negro y el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Bóveda 7

**Blackthorn-Evans**  
-Sin afiliación a Gringotts  
-Afiliado a la Clave, ubicado en Alacante, Idris

**Herencia por conquista** :

**Casa antigua Slytherin**  
-Relicario Slytherin  
-Bóveda 3  
-Hogwarts 50% incluye el bosque prohibido, lago negro y el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Bóveda 7

**Familia Myrddin**  
-Bóveda 1  
-Magia familiar (Lenguas, Magia Elemental)

_Para más información sobre herencia de conquista favor pedir un pergamino específico de herencia de conquista._

**Extra:**  
 **::Bloqueos::**  
Magia Bloqueada: 80%  
Criatura Bloqueada: 100%

**::Hechizos y Maleficios::**  
-Obediencia dirigidos a Albus Dumbledore   
-Ubicación dirigidos a Albus Dumbledore  
-Rastros de la maldición Imperio. Uso prolongado.  
-Rastros de la maldición Cruciatus. Uso prolongado  
-Rastros de la maldición Avada Kedavra. Uso reciente.

**::Pociones::**  
Amortentia dosis leve dirigida a Ginevra Weasley

**::Contratos::**  
-WWW contratos de acciones del 33%  
-Renta. Personas que rentan en Hogsmeade dan una renta anual dirigido a la bóveda 7 perteneciente a Hogwarts.   
-Contrato de acciones en Diagon Alley 20% semestral.  
-Contrato de matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley. Firmado por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Muriel Weasley new Prewett

**~Pergamino de herencia concluido~**

Todos en la habitación estaban en silencio. Nadie se movió. E incluso si alguien tiraba un alfiler estaban seguros de que se oiría fuerte y claro.

“¿Esto puede estar equivocado, verdad?” Dijo Harry en tono de súplica, parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier segundo. Hermione abrazó a Harry y lo tranquilizó por uno diez minutos. “¿por qué? Yo….yo…. “

“Esta bien Ry, superaremos esto como siempre lo hacemos.” dijo Hermione sonriendo a Harry.

“Lamentamos enterarnos de estas espléndidas noticia con las horribles noticias” dijo Ragnok en tono neutro. Harry asintió.

“¿Quién es Magnus Bane y donde lo puedo localizar?” dijo Hermione dirigiendole una mirada al goblin.

“Magnus Bane, es el brujo mas poderoso que existe en la tierra. Su casa se localizaba en Brooklyn, Nueva York. Pero su territorio abarcó todo Estados Unidos. Jefe y líder de los brujos del mundo al ser representante en la Clave” dijo Ragnok

“Aba… ¿Porqué dijiste que se localizaba? No hay forma de comunicarse con él?” dijo Harry soltándose del abrazo de Hermione.

“¿Que es la clave?” Dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ragnok golpeó su mano contra su cara y empezó a murmurar algo sobre las malditas clases faltantes de historia que hacen a los nacidos muggles más ignorantes de lo que ya son.

Tomó aire para empezar la lección de historia.

“Hace mucho tiempo Dios creó a los arcángeles, criaturas guerreras y dedicadas completamente a su padre, después a los ángeles, seres hermosos, dedicados a cuidar a los humanos y después creó el mundo, bla bla bla bla; al final, con la creación de los humanos algunos ángeles se pusieron celosos, e intentaron destruir a los humanos. Dios, enojado desterró a esos ángeles a otra dimensión. Entiendan hay diferentes dimensiones, pero hay tres que son más importantes. El reino, la tierra, y el vacío (inframundo).

Los ángeles caídos enojados, se convirtieron en verdaderos monstruos conocidos como Demonios Mayores. Hay nueve Ángeles Caídos en lo más alto de la jerarquía, que se les llaman ‘Príncipes del Infierno’. Cada uno de ellos -se dice- tienta a los humanos con cada uno de los siete pecados capitales y cada uno de ellos tiene un reino propio.

·Asmodeus: El rey de todos los demonios.Gobierna en la ciudad de Edom. Tras su caída se emparejó con Lilith, la primera mujer de Adán y con ella engendró miles de demonios.  
·Azazel: Teniente del Infierno, Forjador de Armas, es un príncipe del infierno sólo superado por el mismo Lucifer. Él enseñó a la humanidad cómo hacer armas, que con el tiempo los corrompió con la guerra. Él está recluido en las rocas de Duduael.  
·Belial: El demonio de la corrupción.  
·Leviathan: El monstruo bíblico del caos.  
·Lilith: La primera esposa de Adán desterrada por Dios por no querer obedecer a su marido y convertida en demonio. Es la madre de los demonios y por consiguiente se la considera madre de los brujos.  
·Lucifer: Jefe de los Ángeles caídos y principal demonio. Se le conoce también como "Estrella de la Mañana"  
·Samael: Creado al mismo tiempo que la Tierra y la humanidad, Samael fue alguna vez un grandioso ángel.  
·Abbadon: Demonio del Abismo, su nombre esta entre los Ángeles que cayeron con Lucifer.

Y existen otros demonios como Agramon, Armaros, _Hécate_ , Marax, Marbas, Moloch, Thammuz, Yanluo que son significativos en la historia ya que--”

“¡Espera!” Gritó Harry cuando se dio cuenta de algo. “¿Cómo es que soy nieto de un Príncipe del infierno?” Gornuk que estaba en la esquina se río. Todos miraron a Harry con una sonrisa. “Y no quiero la versión de abejas y flores por favor” dijo sonrojandose.

“Pues esa sería la única explicación, señor Potter. Bueno continuemos. Después de que los ángeles fueron desterrados juraron venganza, así que cuando los primeros demonios fueron creados del odio y el rencor. Vinieron a la tierra a esparcir la destrucción.

Así que en el siglo XI, había un hombre llamado Jonathan, que junto a su hermana fueron atacados por demonios, estuvieron casi al borde de la muerte. Cuando creció y se convirtió en adulto le pidió al brujo Elphas que invocara al Ángel Raziel en el Lago Lyn. Cuando el ángel llegó Jonathan le rogó que vertiera su sangre en una copa junto con la suya para dar origen a una raza de guerreros. Raziel al ver las intenciones del hombre y la visión de un mundo libre de demonios, accedió a esta petición.

Después, Jonathan recibió los Instrumentos Mortales. El creó la raza de humanos que combaten demonios llamados Nefilim y formó la Clave.

La Clave es el gobierno para el mundo de los nefilim, fundada por Jonathan Cazador de Sombras. Se compone de un Consejo, el Inquisidor y el Cónsul. Se reúnen en el Gard, en Alacante, Idris. El Consejo hace la Ley de la Clave, conocida como el Pacto. El Consejo también firma los Acuerdos. Originalmente este concilio era celebrado por cazadores de sombras solamente.

A finales de 2007, el nuevo Consejo se ha formado incluyendo escaños para los representantes de las cuatro ramas de subterráneos: vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas y brujos.

“Creo que eso sería lo más importante hasta el momento” terminó Ragnok con una sonrisa.

“¿Subterráneos? No mencionaste a nadie mágico como los goblins, los elfos domésticos, los trolls, veelas, ni siquiera mencionaste a los magos, solo a los brujos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?” Dijo Harry en voz baja. Hermione volteo a ver a su amigo, sorprendida de que hubiera prestado mucha atención a los detalles.

“Ciertamente señor Potter, a ustedes se les enseñó que solo había dos mundos, el mundo muggle y el mágico. Magia es el elemento sobrenatural que influye en ciertos aspectos de las vidas de los habitantes del Mundo de las Sombras. La magia puede manifestarse tanto como seráfica como demoníaca. En palabras resumidas podemos hacer magia clara o magia oscura, ambas horriblemente peligrosas, sino sabes como usarlas. Es por eso que no pertenecemos a la categoría de subterráneos por más que a los cazadores de sombra les disguste.

Dios creó a los seres de magia. Cada ser mágico que veas es una creación de Dios. Ya que cada uno tiene un núcleo mágico para confirmarlo. Lamentablemente la historia solo lo saben unos pocos y dejan a los demás como idiotas ignorantes.

Hay pocas diferencias, como en el caso de los hombres lobos, son seres humanos infectados con una enfermedad demoníaca, lo que les da la capacidad de transformarse en lobos y ganar fuerza inhumana y capacidades mejoradas. Pero cuando un ser mágico es infectado la maldición lo afecta 5 veces más que a un muggle. El núcleo mágico intenta combatir la enfermedad lo que causa que cada transformación sea muy dolorosa, hace que pierda su mente y ataquen. No reconocen a un amigo de un enemigo. Lo bueno es que fue creada la poción wolfsbane que impide que pierdan sus sentidos. Mientras que un hombre lobo muggle aprende a controlarse y son libres de ir a su voluntad.

“Entonces los brujos son…” dijo Hermione tratando de procesar el nuevo mundo abierto para ellos.

Ragnok respondió simplificadamente. ”Entonces hagamos un resumen rápido. Un brujo normal es el hijo de un demonio con un humano, tienen vidas extremadamente largas, pueden realizar magia por su sangre demoníaca. ( ₪ )

Un hada, caracterizadas por su belleza, su longevidad, su imposibilidad para mentir y malevolencia. ( ¤ )

Un Nefilim, referidos como cazadores de sombras, son una raza secreta de seres humanos que nacen con sangre angelical, cazadores de demonios que han existido y sobrevivido durante más de mil años ( § )

Hombre lobo, seres humanos infectados con una enfermedad demoníaca, mejora los sentidos y fuerza y se convierten en un saco de pulgas. ( μ )

Vampiro, son seres humanos infectados con una enfermedad demoníaca. A diferencia de los hombres lobo, los vampiros se consideran ‘no muertos’, fueron creados Hécate. ( ¥ )

Mago, al igual que los Nefilim son una raza secreta que nacen con un núcleo mágico, transmitido a través de la sangre. Capaces de realizar tanto magia demoníaca como magia seráfica. ( ￦ )

Demonio, son seres malevolentes e inter dimensionales que viajan entre mundos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Regresan a su dimensión, el Vacío cuando mueren, plegándose a sí mismos, con chillidos; algunos dejando atrás materia como cenizas, polvo, icor, etc. Religiosamente, son definidos como los sirvientes del Infierno, por consiguiente, de Satanás/Lucifer. Para la Clave son criaturas que buscan destruir la Tierra. ( ﷼ )

Ángel, son criaturas celestiales aladas que sirven como los mensajeros de Dios, guardianes de sus creaciones y soldados en la eterna batalla contra los habitantes del Infierno. ( [₹ )

Goblin, criaturas guerreras, capaces de realizar magia. Son los cuidadores del conocimiento desde el principio de los tiempos. ( ฯ )

Humano, creación de dios, son ignorantes al mundo sobrenatural. Normalmente lo rechazan si es que alguna vez se enteran de él. No tienen la visión para poder distinguir lo sobrenatural a simple vista. ( ·· )

“Si… hubiéramos empezado por ahí” dijo Harry pareciendo avergonzado. “ Es solo que después de la lección de historia, creo que se nos olvidó lo más importante… ¡¡Cómo demonios me deshago de todo lo que me echaron encima las malditas ratas traidoras!!

Griphook sonrío y le dijo en medio de una carcajada. “Señor Potter no necesita preocuparse, todo eso se puede deshacer con un baño y un ritual. El cual ya está preparado, solo estábamos esperando que acabara la lección, si me sigue...”. Harry salió detrás de Griphook, pasando por pasillos bellamente decorados. Al llegar a su destino encontró lo que parecía un baño termal. “ Por favor diga esta oración mientras entra al agua, se cortará la palma y pondrá la sangre en su pecho a la altura del corazón” Dijo entregandole un papelito y una daga. “¡¡Nooo noo no no señor Potter, no puede entrar con ropa a un ritual de purificación!! Desnudo así como Dios le trajo al mundo.” Harry sentía que su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Después de entrar Harry sintió su magia feliz, calmada y dispuesta. Relajándose para lo que viene empezó a recitar al mismo tiempo de que poner su mano cortada en el pecho.

_~Domine, animam et corpus abluere qui ausus est maculant_.~

(Señor, limpia esta alma y este cuerpo que se han atrevido a manchar)

Al terminar de recitar se desmayó. Su cuerpo sufrió cambios, si alguien lo viera se asombraria. Una hora después abrió sus ojos. Parecían rasgados como los de un gato, pero de un verde enfermizo, el verde del avada kedavra. Harry solo se secó y se vistió. Afuera Griphook lo estaba esperando pero en cuanto lo vio, su mandíbula se desencajó. Harry se rio, puesto que la vista de un goblin sorprendido era fascinante. Griphook solo transfiguró un espejo de cuerpo completo y se lo ofreció.

Tenía el porte de un sangre pura, pero al mismo tiempo relajado. Su aumento de crecimiento de unos 1.65 a 1.80 marcaba la diferencia. Ya no se veía desnutrido al contrario, se veía como un joven saludable. Relleno de músculos, creados mientra entrenaba, aún era flaco, pero tenía buena figura.

Sus rasgos se perfilaron, la nariz se abotonó bellamente, sus labios se rellenaron. Su pelo creció a hasta el hombro, ya no volaba en cualquier dirección. Estaba más domado. Sus ojos. Sus ojos le recordaban a los del basilisco. Pero más hermosos. Aun parecía el. No le daba miedo, simplemente pensó que combinaban con el nuevo el. Pero parecía una versión mejorada de sí mismo, como si siempre tuviera que haber sido así.

Cuando finalmente retomaron el camino a la oficina, Hermione estaba allí. Parecía otra. Su pelo aplacado. Y su figura más delicada. Cuando se volvió para verlo se sorprendió cuando una vista azul claro en lugar de un café oscuro le miró _. ‘¿Que mierda paso mientras me fui?’_

::

Harry salió de la habitación siguiendo a Griphook. Hermione estaba en silencio procesando lo que le acababan de decir… Los Nefilim solo nacen de la sangre, un mago solo nace de la sangre. ¡Eso significa que tiene que tener familia mágica! Se preguntó si eso era posible.

Ragnok vio a la joven bruja sentada frente a él. Cuando sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo. El solo sonrió y sacó una nueva poción verde, una daga limpia y un pergamino.

Ofreciendoselo, ella lo tomó y agregó lo más rápido posible sangre como si eso fuera a acelerar la poción. Cinco minutos, solo fueron cinco minutos, los peores cinco minutos de su vida. Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo.

Cuando Ragnok finalmente esparcio la poción en el pergamino, no pudo sorprenderse más.

**~Pergamino de Herencia~**

**Nombre:**  
§-￦ Hermione Evelyn Lightwood Highsmith

**Fecha de nacimiento:**  
19 de Septiembre de 1996

**Padres Biológicos** :  
§ Annamarie Highsmith (Muerto)  
§ Robert Lightwood. (Muerto)

**Padres Adoptivos** :  
·· Dan Granger (Muerto)  
·· Emma Granger nee Foster (Muerto)

**Familiares Directos:**

**Abuelos paternos** :  
§ Phoebe Lightwood nee Gladstone (muerto)  
§ Andrew Lightwood (muerto)

§ Alexander Lightwood (vivo)  
§ Isabelle Lightwood (vivo)  
§ Maxwell Lightwood (muerto)  
§ Jace Herondale /hijo adoptivo (vivo)

**Abuelos maternos** :  
§-￦ Evelyn Highsmith nee Fairchild (vivo)  
§ Gideon Highsmith (muerto)  
§ Grandville Fairchield (muerto)

§ Jocelyn Garroway nee Fairchild (viva)  
§ Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fairchild (viva)  
§ Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Fairchild (muerto)

\-------------  
￦ Mago  
¤ Hada  
₪ Brujo  
§ Nefilim  
Demonio ﷼  
[₹ Angel  
¥ Vampiro  
μ Hombre lobo  
ฯ Goblin  
·· Humano/Mundano  
\-------------

**Herencia** :  
 **Highsmith**   
-Sin afiliación a Gringotts  
-Afiliado a la Clave, ubicado en Alacante, Idris

**Lightwood**  
-Sin afiliación a Gringotts  
-Afiliado a la Clave, ubicado en Alacante, Idris

**Herencia por conquista:**  
-Ninguna herencia de conquista registrada.

**Extra:**

**::Bloqueos::**  
Criatura Bloqueada: 100%

**::Hechizos y Maleficios::**  
Obediencia dirigida a Albus Dumbledore

**::Pociones::**  
Amortentia dosis leve dirigida a Ronald Weasley

**::Contratos::**  
-Ninguno encontrado

**~Pergamino de herencia concluido~**

Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando salió de la habitación siguiendo a Gornuk, ni mucho menos cuando el ritual de purificación empezó. No se desmayó. Solo se sintió ligera, libre, como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros.

Al regresar a la oficina sonreía tontamente, con una sonrisa tranquila. Ragnok le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo que se veía hermosa. Hermione al no entender, el goblin señaló un espejo detrás de la puerta. Hasta ese momento, pensó que era hermosa, pero nunca tan hermosa, como una modelo natural. Su cuerpo marcó las pocas curvas que tenía, dándole una figura hermosa. Su pelo se había oscurecido casi al negro. Sus ojos cafés, eran azul claro, un azul tan hermoso que no podías separar la mirada de ellos.

“Señorita Lightwood, me complace mencionar que valió la espera. Me temo que al señor Potter lo tendremos que esperar un poco más de tiempo, parece que las compulsiones han estado desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Después de unos 20 minutos, la puerta se abrió. Entró un hombre demasiado guapo, como si simplemente no perteneciera a esta realidad. Resaltaba demasiado y miraba a todos como si no fueran más que una pelusa en sus zapatos. Después de que sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, frunció el ceño. “¿Dónde está mi nieto? El vínculo... Los goblins me trajeron aquí, al parecer me mintieron...

______________________________

**Anotaciones Importantes**

**Tiempo en la historia**. Para fines practicos para mi, la historia se tiene que adaptar al tiempo.

2014 Año actual  
2008 Inicia Hogwarts  
2007 Inicia instrumentos mortales  
1997 Nace harry

::

Año en que yo quiero que hayan nacido....

Alec 1987  
Jace 1989  
Isabelle 1989  
Max 1998   
Magnus +400 años

Harry 1997  
Hermione 1996

::

La idea del cross fue secuestrada de la autora [neserenia](https://www.wattpad.com/user/neserenia)  
Conste que dio su autorización.

Se que es engañoso, en caso de no haber leído los 15 libros de toda la saga. Los personajes salen a lo largo de toda la historia. Por lo que bajo recomendación, hay un árbol genealógico.

Todos en el árbol genealógico saldrán en algun momento de la historia.

Acepto y pido recomendaciones


	2. Nacimiento

Los padres mágicos siempre saben cuando tienen un hijo, al nacer el niño, un vínculo se forma, dándole a éste la protección necesaria para que pueda sobrevivir en la tierra. Como un medio de auto-defensa y en el caso de haber un problema, los padres sienten la obligación de cuidar el bienestar del niño. Los niños en la comunidad mágica eran tan escasos, que con mucha suerte había un solo niño en cada familia, por lo cual se decidió, para mayor protección, ya que ellos eran lo más importante, que nadie podía levantar una mano contra ellos sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Cuando el mago tiene un núcleo fuerte, pueden sentir el vinculo hacia sus nietos o bisnietos. Cuando Harry nació no fue la excepción. Sus padres sintieron el vínculo formarse. Sus abuelos sintieron el vínculo. La mayoría podía sentir el vínculo como una hebra de estambre, pero Harry fue la excepción a la regla. El de él se sentía como un cable de acero, fuerte y grueso, dándole el poder a sus padres y abuelos de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, en donde estuvo ubicado y si necesitaba algo.

::

James estaba cansado. Nunca imaginó que podía quedarse embarazado, después de una sola noche loca. Sinceramente, ni siquiera recordaba quien era el otro hombre, solo recordaba sus distintivos ojos amarillos como los de un gato y toda la lujuria y pasión con la que su cuerpo fue besado. Una noche. No fueron más de 6 horas las que se entregó a un hombre desconocido. Y en algún momento de ese tiempo, su cuerpo decidió que era esa la semilla que quería mantener.

En realidad, no sufrió durante el embarazo, no podía quejarse. No tuvo mareos, no cambios de humor, el único problema que tuvo fue su magia. Su hijo absorbió cada parte de su núcleo dejandole lo suficiente para vivir, no pudo seguir en la academia de aurores, ya que desde el primer mes pudo sentir el tirón en su núcleo.

Al momento del parto, todo se complicó. Harry se estaba ahogando con su cordón umbilical. Cuando Poppy lo termino de sacar no podía respirar por sí mismo. James estaba cansado, pero cuando Poppy le advirtió de su condición, pareció que todo el cansancio se desvaneció y lo llenó de preocupación.

::

Magnus estaba en una fiesta en su penthouse en Brooklyn. Estaba de mal humor. A la media noche se empezó a sentir extraño. No noto cuando todos los subterráneos se escaparon al notar su mal humor. Cuando sintió el vínculo paterno. Se asustó. Simplemente no se desmayo porque no podía procesar la información. Al momento de checarlo noto que era fuerte, pero al mismo delicado, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, sintió un tirón como si la magia le estuviera pidiendo su ayuda. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió un portal a donde la magia lo llamaba.

Cuando cruzo el portal, se sorprendió al ver a un castaño, cansado y sudado, parecía que había corrido un maratón. No se inmutó, no movió la vista de la cuna que yacía frente a él. Cuando Magnus vio la cuna, sus ojos gatunos salieron a flote. Llegó junto al pequeño bebé. Podía sentir que la magia era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Cuando sintió que lo observaban, levantó la vista. El hombre frente a él lo miraba, pero cuando vio sus ojos rasgados simplemente regresó la vista a su bebé. Magnus no dijo nada. Solo sintió un tirón a su magia en cuanto tocó al bebé. Harry deshizo el hechizo respiratorio por sí mismo y empezó a respirar. Sorprendiendolo, su bebé era fuerte, para deshacer magia a los minutos de haber nacido.

“Gracias” fue lo único que pudo oír en cuanto cargo a su hijo. Nunca pensó que fuera posible. Los brujos no podían tener hijos. Pero en sus brazos yacía la prueba.

Cuando Harry dejó de llorar, abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió una vez más. Y eso era decir mucho. Unos ojos rasgados por la mitad igual a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada. Pero en lugar del amarillo eran de un verde esmeralda que le recordaban a los de su papá.

Su papá… hacía bastantes siglos que no veía a su papá. Lo extrañaba, sinceramente quería que estuviera aquí, en el nacimiento de su nieto, bueno aunque el mismo se lo perdió, bueno, no es como si no pudiera leer la mente de la curandera. Al pensar en ella, quitó la vista de su hijo y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Ella le estaba dando una mirada de precaución. Lo cual era totalmente razonable, sus ojos eran los de un demonio. Nadie en su sano juicio confiaría un bebé a un demonio.

“¿Estaría bien si mis padres pudieran estar aquí?” pregunto al castaño que lo veía. El cual asintió diciendo que él tenía todo el derecho, ya que también era su hijo.

Cierto. Era su hijo. Él siempre había querido un hijo propio. Ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos. Dejandoselo a su cansado padre, Magnus dibujó un pentagrama cerca de la cama. Le llevó menos de un minuto completarlo.

“¡James, es un demonio! Va a invocar a más demonios… debemos alejarlo de Harry” dijo la curandera a James…. Harry… le gustó ese nombre. Oyó replicar a James de que él era su padre y que tenía todo el derecho de presentar a su hijo a su familia, de todos modos no podrían hacer nada contra él, su vínculo lo impedía. Cierto el vínculo… mayor protección contra lo que acabaría de hacer. Cuando acabó el pentagrama, se cortó la palma e invocó a sus padres.

_Ego quaeritur te ad patrem meum, et per familia necessitudines, videatur patrem._  
(Te pido que vengas a mi, padre, por medio de este vínculo familiar, ven papá.)

El pentagrama empezó a agrandarse. Y salieron dos hombres. El macho de cabello dorado era como el dios griego Adonis, su suave cabello dorado, su piel bronceada perfecta, sus músculos perfectos. La risa en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes que rebosaban de vida y la sonrisa que desmayaba, era simplemente la perfección. Una perfección de ensueño inalcanzable. Si mirabas con atención podías ver la silueta de unas alas angelicales detrás de él.

Mientras que su contraparte era la de un horror con el cabello negro y rebelde, junto a dos cuernos gruesos que sobresalían de su cráneo, tenía el músculo duro, ciertamente guapo, alcanzando al adonis rubio, pero al momento de ver su mirada, sus ojos… su pupila era negra rajada a la mitad al igual que un serpiente, el iris era de un rojo escarlata brillante y el resto del ojo era negro. Daban la apariencia de peligroso. Podías ver tus peores temores en ellos al verlos fijamente.

Cuando los seres mágicos los sintieron, su magia decía que corrieran, que no eran rivales de tales seres. Cuando Poppy iba a replicar, los ojos rojos se clavaron en ella. Pudo ver la sombra de alas de murciélago en su espalda.

“Hola papá” al momento de decir eso, el rubio se lanzo contra Magnus. Diciéndole que su bebé había crecido. “También te extrañe papa. No, no extrañe a padre, solo a ti” El pelinegro miro al par poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“El padre está aquí, mocoso ingrato. ¿Esta pequeña bola es mi nieto?” dijo señalando al regazo de James. “Damelo mago” dijo levantando las manos hacia el. James simplemente se lo dio sin ningún problema. Al abrazarlo Asmodeus sonrío, le recordó a cuando Magnus nació. Se parecía a su papá, sin duda, solo mientras más lo miraba, más encontraba el parecido con su hijo. Tenía su nariz abotonada y los ojos hermosos de su amante. El bebé era simplemente hermoso. Parecía más hijo de sus abuelos que de sus padres.

Azrael miró a su amante abrazar a su nieto. Era una imagen que quería mantener para siempre, maldecía el momento en que se suponía que un ángel no podía tener objetos mundanos.

Magnus pensó lo mismo lo mismo que su padre sin darse cuenta. Apareció una cámara instantánea de no se donde y les hizo la foto.

La foto, era la belleza pura. A pesar de que su padre era hermoso, los cuernos y las alas le quitaban su atractivo pero al ver la foto. Pensó que no había nada más bello, el puro amor sin adulterar que brillaba en esos ojos escarlatas mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos.

Tenía a los espectadores embobados. Nunca veas al Príncipe del Infierno en su verdadera forma, y menos dando una mirada que irradiaba felicidad. Sorprendido, Azrael se acercó al bebé y lo acaricio. Harry se rió, amando la atención que le dedicaban los dos seres hermosos.

Cuando Harry estornudo, terminó sorprendiendo a todos. Hizo una burbuja de fuego que terminó quemando parte de la capa de Asmodeus. Todos se quedaron asombrados, querían quitar a Harry del demonio. Incluido su amante, no confiaba en su temperamento. Pero una vez más sorprendiendo a todos el demonio soltó una sonora carcajada.

“Tienes demasiada magia bebé” dijo el demonio haciendo una mueca “eso nunca es bueno para un bebé recién nacido”. Destapando al bebé de su cobija, tocó su ombligo salido y susurro unas palabras que nadie alcanzó a oír. Después se lo devolvió a James. “Fue un placer conocerte mago. Críalo como el heredero que es.” dicho eso, se volvió a su amante, le dio un beso casto, abrazo a su hijo una última vez y regresó al pentagrama, en donde solo desapareció en la nada”.

Magnus le preguntó al ángel que tipo de bloqueo le puso a su hijo. Azrael solo sonrió “Un tipo que causa que poco a poco se pueda acostumbrar a su magia demoníaca. No es dañino. No la bloqueo, solo la disminuyó. A los 10 estará completamente disuelto. Nada de qué preocuparse, tuviste mismo bloqueo de recién nacido”

James agradeció internamente al demonio. No sabía nada sobre magia oscura, así su bebé no saldría lastimado y cuando sea grande podría usarla sin sufrir ningún daño. “¿Por qué se fue?” pregunto James.

Cuando Azrael respondió le dio una sonrisa de superioridad. “Es un demonio, los demonios pertenecen al vacío. Si pasan más de 10 minutos en la tierra empiezan a esparcir plagas por todo el mundo, lección básica mago inculto”

Magnus quería reír por la cara avergonzada del mago. Un ángel nunca se rebajaría a ser amable con un mago. Para ellos, todos eran insignificantes exceptuando su propia familia.

Azrael preguntó por su nombre. James respondió. “James Charles Potter Black”.

“Aaaa, un descendiente de Ignotus Peverell… Mira con quién te tuviste que revolcar, bebé, con unos magos fanáticos de la muerte. Los primeros magos que pudieron invocar al ángel de la muerte, y continuar vivos.” Al oír eso Poppy y James se sorprendieron, nunca hubo registro de que un ángel pudiera ser invocado por medios mágicos. “No parezcan tan sorprendidos, al fin y al cabo tienes en tus manos un artefacto del cielo. Que te permite esconderse de todos incluso de Dios”

'La capa’ fue el único pensamiento de James, sacándola de su bolsa, se la tendió al ángel. Este sonrío a verla. “¿Sabías que un regalo nunca se recibe de vuelta, verdad mago?” Tomó la capa y agarró con un firme abrazo a Harry. Cuando Harry fue levantado comenzó a reírse. Azrael puso la capa alrededor del recién nacido y esta cambió de forma, en lugar de una capa plateada, pasó a ser una cobijita azul con ángeles y demonios animados, al borde mágicamente apareció el nombre completo de Harry ‘Harry James Bane-Potter Blackthorn’

El ángel entrecerró los ojos al ver un nombre de un cazador…

_**Angel + demonio + mago + cazador = harry** _

Cuando crezca iba a ser un peligro el cual Dios estaría siempre al pendiente.

“¿A quién pertenece el Blackthorn?” dijo Magnus, le sonaba el nombre, solo que no lo podía ubicar.

“Mi mejor amiga, se ofreció a criar a Harry conmigo, en caso de que no pudiera encontrarte” respondió James un poco avergonzado.

“Un cazador, bebé, originarios de los Ángeles, California, hubo un conflicto con Lilian, cuando sus padres se enteraron que era una bruja, escaparon de Estados Unidos y vinieron a Inglaterra, viven como mundanos, a excepción de cuando un demonio cruza su camino.” Dijo el ángel dándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

Los demás en la habitación estaban paralizados, un cazador, un cazador cazaba todo. Incluidos los magos. Los sangre pura nunca mencionaban a los cazadores, los nacidos muggles no sabían de ellos. Aquí si aplican la frase de Lo que no saben no les hace daño. Los nacidos muggle tenían más posibilidad de encontrarse con un cazador, es por eso que todos ellos eran despreciados por los sangre pura. Ese era un sacrificio que TODOS estaban dispuestos a hacer. Si un cazador sabía de la existencia de un mago, no se le dejó vivir, no les importaba si eran inocentes. Todos murieron. Sin excepción. Para ellos, lo magos cayeron en la categoría de demonios, peores que los subterráneos. Pero si un cazador nacía con magia, eran sacrificados en un combate a la mitad de Idris. Solo eran niños, todos eran sacrificados, quien quisiera matar al ‘demonio’ era posible, un adulto, un adolescente, un anciano. Todos podían ir a torturar al niño, no había consecuencias.

El frío que les rodeaba avisaba a todos, se alegraban de que Lily hubiera podido escapar de ese destino.

“No me molestaría que un cazador criara a mi hijo James, al contrario, estaría más protegido por cualquier cosa, ¿por cierto donde esta esta cazadora?” Dijo el brujo haciéndole muecas a Harry, quien seguía en los brazos de su abuelo riendo.

“Problemas familiares, pero supongo que ha de ser un demonio si de lo que nos acabamos de enterar es cierto” Dijo James pensando en como podría ser un demonio, su 'suegro’ no parecía tan malo, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que esa no era su forma de diario. Magnus sacó a James de sus pensamientos cuando dijo algo de ya vengo.

El brujo abrió un portal, y después de 10 minutos regreso con una pelirroja vestida de cuero, con una espada bastante afilada.

“¡Harry! ¡Eres tan hermoso bebé!” dijo Lily sin inmutarse por sus ojos. El bebé movió su cabeza a donde provenía el ruido y empezó a reír. Cuando Lily movió su vista al Adonis rubio, de inmediato se tenso y completamente seria se arrodilló ante él, no se atrevió a levantar la vista.

Azrael miró fijamente a la cazadora, tenía que aceptar que tenía buena cabeza, se suponía que tenía que morir a la edad de 4 años y mirala, una mujer hecha y derecha. Se supo esconder de los demás cazadores y sabía respetar a sus superiores. Se preguntó si Raziel creo a los nefilim para que lo adoraran. Ellos eran tan obedientes. Parecían perritos dispuestos a aceptar cualquier orden.

James nunca había visto a Lily arrodillarse ante nadie, golpeó a los sangre puras si decían algo que la molestaba, verla así, lista para aceptar cualquier orden del ángel, le hizo creer que que había más en su educación que solo magia.

::

Poppy vio a Lily, a la pelirroja que había visto crecer, nunca pensó que ella había sido criada como cazadora. Su día no podía empeorar, había comenzado mal, el parto se complicó, pensó que Harry no iba a durar más allá de media noche. Aún no podía creer que su padre era un demonio, descendiente de un ángel. Toda su educación no acepto eso. Los demonios no se mezclaban con los ángeles, eran enemigos mortales, ¿entonces porque?

Volvió a mirar a Harry, esa sonrisa, ella juró que haría todo lo posible por hacer que nadie se enterara de su parte demoníaca, si eso sucediera, todos los magos se pondrían en contra de él, sería asesinado. Con la guerra en curso, simplemente no podían arriesgarse a que se supiera la verdad.

::

Cuando Lily sintió una mano, volvió a ver a Magnus, estaba ayudándole a parar.

“Sabes, no tienes que hacer eso, desde ahora vas a ser la madre de mi hijo. Tienes privilegios sobre todos los demás” dijo Magnus dándole una sonrisa. Lily suspiró y miró a Harry con anhelo, quería cargarlo, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo al ángel.

Un ángel, había un ángel en la habitación de la mansión. Harry era descendiente de un ángel. Tenía más sangre angelical que todos los Nefilim juntos. Él podía producir nefilim si alguna vez lo quisiera. Alejó ese pensamiento en cuanto se cruzó. No. Ese niño no era un arma. Ese era su hijo, le dio su sangre y magia a James para que pudiera llevar a término su embarazo. Deseó que tuviera alguno de sus rasgos, pero si no los tenía, no importaba, era suyo al fin y al cabo. Ella lo protegería de todo.

::

Azrael había recordado el día que había nacido su pequeño tesoro. Lamentablemente su familia había desaparecido el 31 de octubre de 1998. No había rastro de ellos. Al momento de sentir que el vínculo se rompió, se asustó. Solo se rompía el vínculo cuando el menor había muerto, pero sabía que era imposible, su nieto no podía morir, era inmortal. El ángel de la muerte nunca vería morir a un familiar suyo.

No podía ir a la tierra sin que lo convocarán. Espero a que su hijo hubiera llegado para ir a ayudarle. Encontró las almas de James y de Lilian en el puente. Se negaban a irse. Cuando Lily se fijó en el ángel le lanzó una sonrisa triste. 'Cuidalo, dile que lo amamos’ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de terminar de cruzar.

Espero y espero. Maldijo por primera vez a su hijo, no podía creer que no pudiera saber cómo estaba su nieto. No lo sentía. Alguien debía de estar bloqueando el vínculo. Y cuando lo encontrará…

Quien quiera que se atreviera a robar a su nieto, su amante estaría feliz de recibirle como visita…

Habían pasado 14 años desde entonces, Azrael aun estaba enojado. Su hijo había desaparecido en lo profundo del vacío después de una pelea con su destinado. No podía negar que fue una pelea estúpida. La inmortalidad. Si Magnus le hubiera preguntado, el habría hecho inmortal a Alexander, pero no. Su hijo era un idiota obstinado. Aunque no podía culparlo, después de la 'muerte’ de Harry. No volvió a sonreír, hasta que encontró al chico.

Cuando volvió a sentir el vínculo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Simon Lewis podía invocar a los ángeles, y cuando recibió el pensamiento del ángel. Sin dudarlo lo invocó. Azrael apareció en el baño, en el cual se encontraba Simon Lewis desnudo, aún mojado con la mano sobre el pentagrama marcado sobre su piel.

Simon se sonrojo a mas no poder. Azrael solo dijo gracias y desapareció. Apareció en la zona mágica de Inglaterra, frente al banco. Lo llevaron directamente a una habitación, podía sentir a la cazadora. Pero su nieto no estaba en ella, maldiciendo a los goblins por llevarlo al lugar equivocado, iba a salir de la habitación cuando el goblins viejo habló.

“Señor, su nieto volverá dentro de unos minutos, si desea esperarlo” el goblin señaló el sillón. Pensando que no tenía nada que perder, sentó y cerró los ojos.

______________________________

Tiempo de la historia.

2014 tiempo actual  
2008 Inicia Howgwarts  
2008 Magnus va al vacío  
2007 Inicia instrumentos mortales  
1998 Se cree que todos los potter mueren/desaparece harry  
1997 nace harry

Volver en el tiempo

2014 Año actual  
2008 Inicia Hogwarts  
2007 Inicia instrumentos mortales  
1997 Nace harry

\---------------

Alec 1987  
Jace 1989  
Isabelle 1989  
Max 1998   
Magnus +400 años

Harry 1997  
Hermione 1996

::

Acepto y pido recomendaciones


	3. ¿Por qué?

_'¿Que mierda pasó mientras me fui?'_

Literalmente fue el único pensamiento de Harry al entrar en la habitación. Hermione parecía su hermana con el pelo negro y sus rasgos perfilados. Solo le faltaban los ojos rasgados. Y buala, mellizos a la orden. Sonrío con el pensamiento, ciertamente Mione era su hermana en todo menos en sangre.

Cuando Mione voltio los ojos dirigiéndose a la esquina, Harry se tensó y volvió la mirada. Sentado en un sillón había un hombre, las alas de su espalda estaban plegadas, eran hermosas y llamativas, no podías apartar la vista de ellas. No había podido terminar de verlo cuando el desconocido en un cerrar de ojos lo abrazo, no pudo evitar tensarse.

Harry pidió auxilio a Hermione con la mirada, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

El goblin se rió y le dijo a Harry que su abuelo había venido a buscarlo, cuando Harry captó la indirecta correspondió el abrazo al ángel. El ángel feliz volvió a abrazar a Harry con más fuerza. Así se quedaron, abrazados, por 20 minutos.

"No es que quiera interrumpir pero aún queda un asunto pendiente" dijo Ragnok deshaciéndose de la sonrisa. "El contrato de matrimonio empezaría a ser válido a partir de tres meses cuando cumpla 18 años a finales de julio" Hermione y Harry se tensaron al oír eso. Ambos se miraron y pareciera que tuvieron una idea. Hermione asintió y se volvió al goblin.

"¿Hay alguna manera de cancelarlo, no se, podemos fingir nuestras muertes, escapar a algún lado?" Hermione le dijo en tono de suplica.

Azrael estaba enojado. Un contrato de matrimonio... Su hijo no haría tal cosa, su yerno menos al saber acerca de su herencia. Lilian no se atrevería en ir encontra de él. Solo esas tres personas podían crear un contrato y ninguno parecía una opción viable.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se fijó en los pergaminos en el escritorio. Al agarrarlos vio que al igual que Lilian, Hermione tendría que haber tenido una muerte temprana si se hubiera quedado con su familia biológica. Lightwood... En todo tenian que entrometerse los Lightwood.

Siguio leyendo. Dumbledore. Ese nombre se repetía demasiado en ambos pergaminos.

Estaba pensando en soluciones cuando una voz fue escuchada en la habitación. _**::Que regresen::**_ Azrael se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor. Miguel, el arcángel, fue la primer creación de Dios. El jefe de todos los ángeles. Él nunca iría en contra de los deseos del padre. Si el les dijo eso, fue porque la decisión se había tomado. Y el estaba feliz de realizar la orden. Eso evitaría muchos problemas. Y evitaría perder a su familia. Noto que sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar ante la presencia del arcángel.

::

**_::Que regresen::_** se escuchó en la habitación, ¿qué regresen? ¿A donde regresar?

"En el tiempo, a eso me refiero." todos volvieron a ver al goblin. Sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado. "Hola hermanito" dijo moviendo la vista a Azrael. Se escucho un ' _Hola Miguel_ ' . Fue raro hablar a través de un ser pequeño. Pero no iba a quejarse si así fue mandado.

"¿No cambiaríamos la historia al viajar en el tiempo? Ni siquiera está permitido.." dijo Hermione "habrá grandes consecuencias"

"Bien dicho cazadora, si, habrá consecuencias, una de ellas es que esta realidad va a desaparecer. Y eso no tiene que importarles, los deseos del padre son órdenes y sus órdenes tienen que ser cumplidas. El padre les ha ofrecido la oportunidad a ambos de regresar a cuando nacieron. Con una sola condición. Solo hay una vida que tienen que salvar. A cambio de esta oportunidad.

Hay un niño llamado Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Fairchild.

Las reglas son simples. No tiene que morir. No tiene que estar en Edom. Y si va a Edom ustedes lo traen de vuelta. ¿Trato?" dijo el arcángel Miguel, viendo como los demás procesaba sus palabras.

"¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Sí vamos a regresar no nos pondrán todos los bloqueos de nuevo? ¿Qué hay de nuestra memoria? ¿Como vamos a hacer lo que nos pides si no lo recordamos?" Pregunto Harry.

Sinceramente le gustaba la idea de regresar conocer a sus padres una vez más y tener más recuerdo de ellos, también quería ver si recordaba a Magnus, su padre. Quería ver si alguna vez involucró con él. En realidad a Harry no le importaba volver a pelear todo una guerra con tal de tener recuerdos de sus padres y no sólo fotografías en blanco y negro. Tener una nueva oportunidad, le gustaba esa idea.

"Por qué eres descendiente de Azrael, el ángel de la muerte." dijo volviendo los ojos a dicho angel "Cuando Dios creó a Azrael, le dio el poder para dar y quitar vida, y el es el único ser capaz de hacer eso en todas las dimensiones.

Por tal motivo, Padre le permitió tener una familia, para mantenerlo a raya. Lamentablemente su elección de amante dejó mucho que desear, pero su hijo y su nieto valen la pena salvar.

Ahora dime. ¿Qué hubiera pasado cuando Azrael se hubiera enterado de que su hijo desapareció en el vacío, no queriendo volver jamás y sin poder irlo a buscar y que su nieto haya sido asesinado? De no haber desbloqueado tu núcleo, en tu tercer muerte hubieras muerto de verdad. Como dicen los mundanos.. La tercera es la vencida. Entonces dime, qué crees que le haya pasado al resto de la humanidad, al resto de los seres vivos en la tierra." dijo Miguel, y espero unos segundos antes de continuar. "Conociendo a mi hermano, en furia total y enojado, hubiera asesinado a todos. Sin ningún sobreviviente. No es que lo culpe, si yo tuviera familia y murieran, los demás no tendrían el privilegio de vivir.

Padre te ofrece esta oportunidad a ti, porque tú eres, por así decirlo su bisnieto directo. No hay mas como tu o como tu padre. Por lo cual él siempre está vigilandolos.

Él te dio un destino y ese destino tuvo dos variables. Él quiso ponerte a prueba y tú elegiste la opción de vivir y ayudar a pesar de que todos te dieron la espalda. Tú seguiste, y los ayudaste. Con esas acciones desinteresadas pasaste la prueba. Ahora imagínate en el caso de que te hubieras convertido en un señor oscuro, ni siquiera sabrías que tendrías bloqueos. Lo que me recuerda, en verdad eres sorprendente, derrotaste a un señor oscuro con el 80% de tu magia bloqueada. Ahora imagínate qué tan fuerte eres sin los bloqueos.

Un viaje, salvas una vida, no más bloqueos y total libre albedrío, sin oposición. Te recuerdo que hay cosas que están destinado a ser. No importa qué tanto quieras cambiarlas, no podrás.

Ese es el favor y el regalo que Padre te manda. No más destinos que cumplir, no más guerras que pelear y si tú quisieras puede ser el próximo señor oscuro, puedes vivir bajo un puente o puedes vivir en una mansión, con todos los nefilim de sirvientes. Puedes elegir vivir en Edom o si quieres visitar el paraíso puedes hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Dime... ¿vas a rechazar la oferta?" Dijo Miguel solemne.

Harry miró a Hermione. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Acepto, pero hay alguna manera de que Hermione pueda crecer conmigo" preguntó Harry. Miguel observó a Hermione cuidadosamente y dijo "Sinceramente creo que no sobrevivirías sin ella. Pero recuerda, esta es tu oportunidad de vivir, no de sobrevivir. Y si, ella crecerá como tu hermana. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Harry Potter. Y suerte en tu viaje. Adiós hermano y hasta la próxima vida." Cuando dijo eso los ojos del goblin dejaron de brillar y frente a ellos apareció un collar del signo de las reliquias de la muerte pero alrededor del triángulo había dos alas una demoníaca y un angelical

Harry observó el collar y lo agarro.

Azrael sonrío, a veces pensaba que su padre era un dramático. Un collar representandolo. "Cuando estés listo cariño, pon la cadena alrededor de ambos y giren el círculo que está dentro del triángulo una vez. Al igual que el gira-tiempo en su tercer año" con eso logró hacer que ambos se sonrojaron avergonzados. "Les estaré esperando. No tengan miedo" dijo el ángel sonriendo.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron en medio de la habitación. Con la cadena ya puesta giraron el círculo.

::

Hermione abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación, no podía ver nada, estaba muy oscuro. Invocó un poco de su magia y susurro _lumus_. En ese momento vio la habitación. Había una mujer dormida cerca de la cuna en la que se encontraba. Pudo ver el calendario a lo lejos, no pudo distinguir el dia, solo el mes. Marzo del 1998.

La mujer al notar la luz abrió los ojos. Cuando ella enfocó en la bolita de luz sobre su hija, abrió los ojos horrorizada. De inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su madre. Después de 20 minutos de vagar logró encontrarla en su oficina, que se ubicaba en la parte inferior del instituto, cerca del aula de entrenamiento.

Hermione se preguntó si esa era una reacción normal cuando veían la magia por primera vez. Se sintió rechazada. Sin poder controlarse empezó a llorar. Ella era más fuerte que eso, desde que tenía 11 había dejado de llorar. Pero sus impulsos infantiles la traicionaban.

Evelyn Highsmith era la directora del Instituto de Londres, su familia siempre había tenido un oscuro secreto. Tenían magia, y eso era una sentencia de muerte en su mundo. Con apenas 43 años se había convertido en la directora, al tener un registro perfecto. Ella pensaba que mientras más normal fuera, menos era la posibilidad de que la descubrieran. Pero cuando su hija Annamarie entró en su oficina agitada susurrando ' _tiene magia_ '. De inmediato obtuvo una cadena del escritorio y salió corriendo a la guardería. Agradeció a Raziel de que todos los demás habitantes se entraban en Idris por las festividades. Cuando entro encontró a su nieta llorando y sin pensarlo la levantó a arrullarla.

"Esta bien bebe, es luz, es normal" intento susurrarle a su nieta mientras se calmaba. De su mano salió una esfera de luz parecida a la de la habitación. Hermione estaba sorprendida de la habilidad mágica sin varita que mostraba la señora.

"Mamá, tenemos que hacer algo. La van a matar si se enteran. Es demasiado pequeña para controlarla." dijo la chica que había salido corriendo apenas 20 min antes. Hermione por primera vez la vio y la estudió, recordaba a su yo más viejo, solo que sin el pelo rizado. Supuso que era su madre. Y la persona que la cargaba era su abuela. Sin darse cuenta se acurruco más en los brazos de su abuela.

"No te preocupes" dijo la mayor sacando una cadenita de oro de bolsillo. "Esto está bendecido por el ángel, ayuda a controlar su magia hasta que ella cumpla ocho, después de eso es ineficaz, esperemos que para ese entonces pueda manejarla sin que la descubran." Terminó diciendo en un susurro. Hermione se sorprendió con eso. Se preguntó si tenía runas supresoras o si solo fue la bendición.

Llegada la media noche, hubo un estruendo. Las alarmas se activaron y las dos mujeres se pusieron en guardia. La señal de auxilio había sido enviada. Lamentablemte llegarian demasiado tarde. Hermione estaba disgustada por no poder moverse libremente, solo observó como su familia era atacada.

Una rata se volvió hombre, y sostuvo a Hermione. Ella al verlo, empezó a llorar más fuerte. ¡Pettigrew estaba vivo! Y la estaba alejando de su familia. Su madre se dio cuenta y empezó a arremeter contra los magos. La pelea estuvo espectacular, con una espada podía reflejar los hechizos y dirigirlos a sus oponentes. Hermione pensó que esas habilidades hubieran servido en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Viendo a su madre a lo lejos, le rezó al ángel por su salud y cuidado, ya que estaba segura de que no la volvería a ver por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, fue llevada a la enfermería. La enfermera Poppy solo le hizo un escaneo rápido antes de transfigurar una cama en una cuna y dejarla ahí. Hermione vio hipnotizada como la pierna de ojo loco estaba sangrando.

"Malditos cazadores... Moody tu pierna no la puedo volver a conectar, vas a necesitar una prótesis." dijo Poppy enojada.

¿Su pierna no la había perdido contra unos mortifagos? Hermione recordó esa historia de la que estaba muy orgulloso. Riendo por dentro, se alegró de que su madre pusiera en su lugar al auror.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos Poppy se dirigió a la chimenea e hizo una llamada por floo. _Chateau Potter, Godric's Hollow._

"¿Qué pasa Poppy?¿Sucedió algo?" dijo James medio dormido medio despierto.

"Necesito a Lily, hay una pequeña bebé parecida a ella aquí, la trajeron hoy, es urgente" dijo Poppy volviendo la cabeza a hacia atrás asustada de que nadie la viera. Cinco minutos después estaban los tres Potter en la enfermería.

"Una cazadora mágica, el destino la odiaba" dijo James triste. Cuando Lily sacó a la bebé de la cuna y lo acercó a su amigo, pensó que los niños parecían hermanos. Y una idea se cruzó por su mente. "James... cariño mío... padre de mi hijo... mejor amigo..." James la miró con sospecha, pero al ver a los dos bebés juntos entendió lo que quería la pelirroja.

"Si, déjame hacer una llamada por floo y es nuestra" dijo James poniendo a Harry en la cuna. Diez minutos después un goblin salió del fuego y se dirigió a los Potter, poniendo unas gotas de sangre en el pergamino de parte de todos. Hermione Evelyn Potter fue adoptada.

Habían pasado 2 hrs desde entonces y todos los habitantes se estaban despertando, cuando Dumbledore encontró en la enfermería, se sorprendió de ver a los Potter jugando y desayunando con Poppy.

"Buenos días muchachos, que los trae por aquí?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, profesor. Lamento no haber avisado, es solo que Harry tuvo temperatura y nos asustamos. Vinimos directo a Poppy." dijo James con una gran sonrisa, saludando a Dumbledore.

"Profesor, ¿La niña donde va a ser puesta?" preguntó Lily con una gran sonrisa. Dumbledore aún no había visto a la niña, tenía unos bloqueos que quería intentar y ella podía ser el conejillo de indias perfecto. "Lamentablemente, va a ser puesta en un orfanato muggle, esperemos que sea adoptada por una buena familia" dijo con voz triste.

Con esa respuesta, Lily sonrió como el gato Cheshire. "Entonces vamos a adoptarla, vamos James, hay que ir al Ministerio para poner todos los papeles en orden. Adiós director, adiós Poppy" dijo dando un beso de despedida a la medibruja. Agarró a Hermione y salió al floo diciendo 'atrio del ministerio de magia, Londres'

Dumbledore procesó la información demasiado tarde, ya que al darse cuenta ya no había Potters, ni la cazadora, solo estaba Moody durmiendo profundamente en una cama en la esquina. Sus planes... bueno tendrá que checar si había más cazadores mágicos en el libro de Hogwarts. No se tenía que preocupar, los Potter eran ligeros. No había problemas.

::

Cuándo Harry se despertó al día siguiente se sorprendió de ver a una bebé. Era hermosa. La niña no tendría más del año y medio de edad. Al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus emociones salieron a flote y empezó a llorar. Maldijo su cuerpo, parecía que en esta etapa era más difícil controlar sus sentimientos que cuando tenía sus hormonas alborotadas.

Harry se calló cuando la niña se despertó y los adultos entraron en la habitación. Su papá, se veía joven. Parecía sacado de revista, con los músculos firmes expuestos a la luz. Sus ojos mostraban diversión. Viendolo fijamente, y recordando su yo más viejo... No se parecían en nada, a excepción de los lentes no pudo lograr un conexión. El pelo alborotado era diferente, los ojos eran diferentes, su cuerpo más viejo era totalmente diferente.

Viendo a su mamá, dios, ninguna imagen le hacía justicia. Era hermosa. Su pelo rojo largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura baja. Sus ojos verdes hermosos, lo admitía, los suyos eran mejores, parecían más vivos, pero los de ella le recordaban al verde del bosque. Oscuros y hermosos.

Se preguntó si todos los sangre pura eran modelos, ciertamente no había encontrado a nadie feo, hasta los mortifagos locos tenían una buena apariencia.

"Harry, amor mío, esta es tu hermana Mione" dijo Lily sacándole de la cuna.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry asombrado. El era un bebé hermoso de ocho meses. Viendo los juntos, quería llorar por su familia perdida. Pero luego lo pensó, ya que había ganado una nueva. Así que en realidad no tenía que preocuparse. La iban a cuidar e iba a ser feliz. Y tenía a Harry con ella, por lo que no tenía que enfrentar todo sola.

Harry estiró sus brazos hacia Hermione, la cual con sus dos bracitos intentó abrazarlo.

FLASH

Ambos voltearon asombrados hacia la luz, vieron a un hombre claramente asiático , lleno de brillos, que parecían que habían absorbido luz propia, con una cámara y sonriendo.

Después de eso la cámara desapareció y Magnus tomó en brazos a Harry diciendo. "Mi bebe hermoso ya es todo un galán, acaba de conocer a una chica y ya la tiene hasta abrazada." Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue reír, a pesar de estar avergonzado su cuerpo no le respondió bien. Harry pensó que ciertamente el hombre era hermoso, pero si ese era su padre no lograba encontrar el parecido.... Maldita sea... pensó que si era adoptado. No se parecía en nada a sus padres. Se preguntó cómo eran sus abuelos, eran su única esperanza.

Hermione río con la vista, era agradable y la disfruto hasta que James la levantó y le empezó a hacer costillas. Lo único que podía pensar era en _ya no más_. Le dolian los cachetes por sonreír.

::

Junio

En Privet Drive #4 la gente se estaba reuniendo en una fiesta infantil. Dedicada a Dudley Dursley, que era un niño rubio y gordito que acababa de cumplir 1 año. Los niños se divertían y corrían de un lado para otro. La fiesta era un éxito. Incluso con Marge en la esquina junto con los amigos de Vernon. Se estaba comportando. Petunia estaba orgullosa, solo le faltaba su familia, sus padres habían muerto hace un mes en la caza de demonios. Tuvo que cubrirlo diciendo que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Y Lily... Se suponía que tendría que haber llegado hace una hora con el pastel. Como si la invocará, una camioneta llegó al frente, Lily salió del lado del conductor sonriendo. Y les pidió a los padres más cercanos que si la podían ayudar con el pastel. Ellos complacidos fueron atrás y se asombraron al ver el gran pastel, era un dragón. Parecía de verdad, el fondant en cada escama brillaba con la luz del sol. Sentían lástima de que se fuera a comer, si fuera por ellos, lo pondrían en exhibición.

Petunia sonrió al verla, James seguía diciendo algo sobre nunca volver a abandonar el piso. Harry aún se seguía riendo, mientras Hermione estaba aferrada a su silla infantil. Cuando Petunia llegó a bajarlos riendo, casi en el momento de que tocaron el suelo, Harry agarró a Hermione y la jalo intentando correr a los otros niños. Era hermosa esa escena, ya que no podrian tener mas de 1 año y 2 años. Como si le leyeran la mente, alguien tomó una foto.

Magnus estaba con la cámara. Riendo aun mas cuando los niños al intentar correr, terminaron cayendo. James los siguió jugando. Y armaron diferentes juegos con los demás niños.

Los demás en la fiesta, como los chismoso que eran, fueron inmediatamente a presentarse con los recién llegados. Tenían bastante curiosidad, una camioneta del año y un pastel que valdría demasiado por los detalles que tenía. ¿Quienes eran esas personas? 

Petunia estaba feliz, estaba completa. Y se sentía aún más presumida cuando los vecinos se enteraron de que era su familia. Le veían con ojos envidiosos.

Hasta antes de Marzo ella pensó que nunca volvería a ver a su hermana, se habían peleado con el nacimiento de Harry. Hijo de un demonio y un ángel. Su educación se hizo visible y destruyó su relación.

Cuando ella llegó un día con dos hombres y dos niños los invito a pasar. Se sorprendió al escuchar que la niña era una cazadora, se sorprendió aún más cuando Lily le había pedido que fuera su madrina, junto con Magnus. Y le pidió las paces. Y ella le pidió perdón. Desde entonces hace tres meses se volvieron a conectar. Cuando fueran grandes, ella los entrenaría en armas y Lily en magia. Se alegraba de que Dudley fuera normal, no tendría que nunca que verlo pelear. No le deseaba ese destino a nadie. Y menos a un niño.

Regresando a la realidad, ella esbozo una sonrisa hermosa, su bebé estaba jugando con sus primos y con los demás niños en la albercas de pelotas. No había duda de que la fiesta había sido un gran éxito.

::

Julio

Los Potter estaban escondidos, aún no entendían porque querían matarlos. Severus había aparecido en la puerta, un día, diciendo que Voldemort los estaba cazando y ellos ni enterados. En ese momento, Harry empezó a hervir de temperatura y Severus se ofreció a hacer una poción para la fiebre infantil, no tardaría más de media hora. Esa media hora fue más que sorpresas para todos. Hermione siguió a Severus al cuarto de pociones al lado de la escalera y le pidió que le pusiera un banquito para alcanzar la mesa. Severus estaba sorprendido, ningún niño consciente o inconsciente pensó en estar con el. Pero al ver que observaba con cuidado todo lo que hacía, pensó que la mocosa de 2 años tenia futuro. Ya sabia que regalarle por Navidad.

Harry había cumplido un año. El día de su cumpleaños había aparecido un demonio mayor no amigable en Londres, Petunia y Lily llegaron primero y lo desterraron con gran éxito. Al acabar desaparecieron entre las sombras al ver a más cazadores. Festejaron en la noche con un pequeño pastel y muchos regalos. Cansada, Petunia solo activo el traslador y apareció en su casa. Checo a Dudley y se fue a dormir. Hacía mucho que no trabajaba con demonios, tenía que volver a ponerse en forma.

El hechizo fidelius fue un buen comienzo, Peter era el guardián secreto, ya que Sirius había estado en coma sanador desde hace dos semanas, después de regresar de una misión.

::

Septiembre

Magnus tendría que ir a Edom por unos asuntos urgentes. Por lo que solo le dio un oso de peluche gigante lleno de brillantina a Hermione por su cumpleaños. Esta juraba que eran diamantes.

Petunia odiaba no poder ver a su ahijada por su cumpleaños, pero aun así le envió un par de vestidos hermosamente cocidos con runas protectoras.

Por lo que hicieron una pequeña fiesta solo entre ellos cuatro.

::

Octubre

Harry estaba tenso desde que empezó octubre, aun no podía lograr hablar bien para advertirles a sus padres. Hermione lo vio, lo abrazó y lo consoló. Ella tampoco podía decirles a sus padres el por qué estaban tan tensos.

🎃 Halloween 💀

Para intentar consolarlos, los Potter eligieron una tradición latina para celebrar. Empezaron a hacer dulces y a adornar la casa. El día de muertos se celebraba tradicionalmente el 1° y el 2° de noviembre. Pero querían acabar de adornar la ofrenda para que solo esos días se concentran en la comida de la ofrenda. Así que en la noche del 31 todos acaban de terminar, admiraron su trabajo y tomaron fotos. Harry estaba feliz, dos días completos celebrarían a su abuelo. Se preguntó dónde estaba, y si lo estaba vigilando como el prometió.

Cuando la casa tembló, Lily había agarrado a los niños a la velocidad de la luz y subió a la recámara. Puso a los niños en la cuna y activó las runas protectoras con su sangre. Eran una combinación mágica y angelical y un poco de runas demoníacas. Volviendo a estar en guardia, sacó su estela, ya con las runas de fuerza y velocidad puestas. Su espada en una mano y su varita en la otra, lista para la pelea. Oyó estruendos, supuso que James le estaba dando tiempo, ya que cuando terminó los preparativos, la casa quedó en silencio. Una figura encapuchada apareció y una verdadera batalla comenzó. Un cazador era de temer. Pero cuando combinaba sus ataques con magia no había quien podía detenerlos.

Harry y Hermione observaban horrorizados, sin poder hacer nada. Ambos estaban llorando a ríos sin apenas hacer un solo ruido. Vieron una batalla asombrosa, las runas en el cuerpo de Lily empezaron a brillar y desaparecieron en cuanto Voldemort la mato.

::

Voldemort estaba enojado. Sufría heridas profundas, apenas podía moverse. Se suponía que era un ataque sorpresa, se suponía que no habían de haber tenido el tiempo de prepararse para la emboscada. Él tenía que matar a ese niño, era un peligro a su reinado. Pero ambos Potter lo habían lastimado.

Nunca había visto las runas que la pelirroja había usado. Pensando en eso, iba a buscarlas cuando acabara aquí. Recordaba como ella era uno con la espada, su brazo y torso ardían con las heridas, al recordar la puta espada.

Dirigiéndose a los mocosos, lo miraban con odio, como si de verdad entendieran que acababa de suceder. Eso lo sorprendió. Ambos pares de ojos mostraban inteligencia y odio.

"Es lamentable que ambos sean un peligro para mi, si no lo hubieran sido, los había criado yo mismo" dijo eso antes de gritar _Avada Kedavra_.

Cuando eso sucedió, Harry protegió a Hermione con su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Voldemort. Hermione estaba paralizada de miedo. No podía moverse.

La maldición le dio en la parte posterior del cuello, Voldemort estaba feliz. Había matado al mocoso. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando rebotó la maldición, y le dio en el pecho.

Los aurores entraron en la escena justo cuando la maldición había sido dicha. Con horror vieron como le dio al niño y cómo rebotó hacia Voldemort. Aún más horrorizados vieron como un espíritu negro salió del cuerpo y escapó por el techo destrozado.

Recogieron al niño muerto en brazos y a Hermione que se negaba a dejarlo ir. Los aurores estaban demasiado tristes por la niña, pensando que aun no entendía lo que acababa de suceder.


	4. Miedo

Cinco minutos de haber llegado a San Mungo, dos aurores contaron rápidamente a los medimagos los sucesos. Al momento de lanzarle hechizos de diagnóstico a Hermione, la magia se arrinconaba en Harry, no dejando que ningún hechizo le pasara.

Los medimagos confundidos con los extraños resultados, separaron a la fuerza a los niños y le mandaron los hechizos a cada uno de los niños. Hermione solo estaba en shock, mientras que Harry tenía su núcleo mágico casi totalmente drenado.

Estaba vivo.

En coma. Con su núcleo mágico agotado. Pero Vivo.

Decir que todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos, era poco. Uno de los aurores pregunto si no necesitaba hechizos o pociones. Sacando a los demás del shock. De inmediato pusieron manos en marcha.

::

Kingsley Shacklebolt fue uno de los aurores que se encontraban en la escena del crimen. La casa estaba casi caída, el techo y la entrada estaban básicamente desaparecidos. Los cuerpos de los Potter habían sido movidos a la morgue. Y el de Voldemort estaba siendo revisado por los inefables.

Los inefables habían llegado a la escena hacía diez minutos. Estaban sosteniendo las varitas de los involucrados, cuando uno sostuvo la espada, está quemó al mago. Causando que la espada cayera al suelo. Los demás solo vieron como la espada brillaba y el nombre de Blackthorn aparecía grabado en la hoja. Supusieron que era magia familiar, y ninguno se detuvo a pensar que Lilian era un ‘nacido muggle’.

Lamento la pérdida de dos de sus amigos. Dios, ni siquiera podía sonreír de que Voldemort no tuviera un cuerpo para causar mas lios. No después de ver el cuerpo de un niño de un año, siendo abrazado por su hermana llorando.

La niña, tenía que ver donde se encontraba la familia muggle. Ya que no podía recordar si había mas Potter vivos.

Dando una vuelta alrededor, pudo ver el correo. Eureka, una caja tenía la dirección de la Blackthorn-Evans.

Queriendo salir lo más rápido posible, transfiguró su capa en un traje y terminó apareciendo en medio de la calle. Era bastante tranquilo, las casas eran todas iguales. Llamó a puerta que tenía enfrente. Una señora rechoncha abrió la puerta “¿Sí señor, que se le ofrece?” dijo con una sonrisa la señora, pero Kingsley pudo ver el enfado en sus ojos.

“Lamento ser el que diga esto, señora Blackthorn pero su hermana y su familia han sido asesinados hoy, su sobrina se encuentra en este momento en el hospital” dijo el auror, viendo como la señora hacía una mueca.

“La casa que busca, es la de enfrente señor” dijo la señora un poco triste. Recordaba a Lilian, una mujer hermosa y amable. “Que tenga buena noche” diciendo eso cerró la puerta. Decir que el auror estaba avergonzado era poco.

Llegando a la casa toco la puerta y un hombre le abrió. Kingsley se consideraba alto, pero al ver al hombre de enfrente, se sintió amenazado. Tenían más o menos la misma altura, pero en cuerpo el hombre podía triplicar su tamaño. Tragando saliva preguntó “¿Aquí vive la señora Blackthorn?”

El hombre le miró de arriba a abajo, estudiandolo. Luego giro y no pudo evitar escuchar. ' _Petunia, hay uno de esos seres en la puerta’._ Se preguntó qué lo había delatado. Siguió esperando y una mujer de no más de 27 años le sonrío. Mientras más le contaba, más le costaba mantener la compostura y terminó llorando.

::

Vernon había visto a la familia de su esposa pocas veces, no le desagradaban. Su propia esposa le contó cual era su profesión familiar. Al principio le costo creer que todos loa cuentos tenían algo de verdad. Por lo que al enterarse de los demás seres no le sorprendieron, tanto…

Le gustaba que ella fuera uno de los protectores de la tierra. Cuando Petunia empezó a entrenar hace dos meses atrás, podía ver fácilmente cómo su cuerpo mejoró drásticamente. Sus curvas marcadas la hacían ver incluso más hermosa. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ella. Por lo que empezó a entrenar con ella.

Y no se la dejó fácil. Decir que Petunia le hizo el entrenamiento un infierno era dejarlo sencillo.

Pero al escuchar que solo su sobrina había sobrevivido era horrible, no hace más de 5 meses que había perdido a sus suegros. “Nosotros la cuidaremos” le dijo al auror. Tomo a Dudley de su cuna y salió ayudando a Petunia a moverse. “¿Nos podrías llevar al hospital donde está la pequeña?”

El auror de inmediato le dio una cuerda y les dijo que la sostuvieran fuerte. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cuatro estaban en la recepción del hospital. Vernon llamó a la recepcionista y esta le miró con odio.

“Dime muggle, ¿como pudiste pasar las protecciones?” dijo intentando que se sintiera inferior.

Vernon miro a la mujer, sin siquiera inmutarse por su comentario. Trabajaba en una compañía donde todos los clientes lo miraban hacia abajo como si no fuera humano. Una enfermera no lo dañaba. “Mi sobrina está internada. Queremos verla. Y si es posible queremos llevarnosla hoy mismo”

La enfermera sacó la lista de pacientes y le pregunto el nombre. ' _Hermione Potter’._ Al escuchar eso, la actitud de ella cambió drásticamente. Y le pidió que la siguieran.

Al llegar a la habitación pudieron ver dos camas. Una que estaba desocupada y la otra que mantenía a dos niños abrazados. Al entrar vio como una cabeza azabache rizada se levantó, buscando peligro. Le dolio el alma ver esa reacción. Cuando ella se fijó en ellos, levantó las manos buscando un abrazo. Petunia se movió hacia ella y la abrazó.

‘Mama y papa no van a regresar’ le sorprendió que lo dijera como una afirmación y no como una pregunta. Miró a la cama, se sorprendió; Harry estaba respirando. Su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado lento para su gusto.

Un medimago llegó y le explicó que su magia se estaba recuperando, no tenía heridas aparte de un rayo en la parte posterior del cuello. El cual ya estaba en proceso de curación. Pero que no sabían qué consecuencias tendría la maldición asesina en su persona, ya que debería de estar muerto.

Mirando a Harry, suspiró y le rezó a Dios que cuidara de él.

::

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina cuando la alarma sonó. Lentamente se levantó y sin preocuparse; fue a buscar a Hagrid, le mandó que fuera a buscar a los niños Potter, ya que habían atacado la casa.

Hagrid salió del colegio en menos de cinco minutos y estaba llegando a las tres escobas. Rosmerta le preguntó por las prisas y Hagrid dijo que los Potter habían sido atacados y que él iba a buscar a los niños. Sin siquiera darse cuenta por la conmoción que dejó detrás, siguió su camino.

Al llegar al valle de Godric, fue hacia la casa. Vio que los aurores estaban presentes. Y les preguntó por los niños, respondieron que solo la niña había sobrevivido, y que se encontraba en San Mungo. Los aurores tenían prohibido decir algo sobre la muerte parcial de Voldemort. Por lo tanto Hagrid nunca supo de eso.

Hagrid infeliz volvió a Hogwarts. Le dio una rápida explicación a Dumbledore cuando este le vio llegar solo. Faltarían muchos años antes de que Dumbledore se enterara de los Horrocruxes.

“Lástima”, dijo cuando Hagrid salió del rango de audición. “Hay que preparar al niño Longbottom para su destino.” dijo volviendo a su oficina a escribir unas cuantas cartas.

::

Millicent Bagnold como Ministra de Magia, estaba perturbada. Los inefables le estaban contando lo encontrado, el alma de Voldemort libre, pero sin cuerpo. Una familia asesinada. Un niño que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.

No sabía cómo controlar a a gente, ya era horrible que estuvieran perdiendo la guerra, ahora peor al darse cuenta de que no podían matar al engendro de Voldemort. Durante el resto de la noche se decidió solo dar las verdades parciales.

La mañana siguiente, la ministra dio un discurso público. “Población Mágica de Gran Bretaña, la amenaza conocida como Voldemort, fue asesinada anoche. Ayer por la noche a las 9 pm, Voldemort realizó una redada solo en el Chateau Potter ubicado en el Valle de Godric. La familia Potter fue asesinada dejando a los niños, Hermione y Harry huérfanos. Al investigar la escena del crimen, se encontró rastros de un ritual rúnico de sacrificio. Suponemos que al ver su destino sellado, la señora Lilian Potter sacrificó su vida voluntariamente para que sus hijos pudieran vivir. Este ritual suponemos que causó que se creará un escudo capaz de repeler la maldición asesina. Harry Potter al recibir dicha maldición, y gracias al escudo pudo reflejarla hacia el invocador, que en este caso fue Voldemort, causando su muerte. Esto fue visto por varios aurores que llegaron minutos después de que la alarma de emergencia sonará.”- paró un momento para respirar y siguió -“El cuerpo del que no-debe-ser-nombrado fue cremado hoy a las 3 am, ya que no merecía un entierro, y sus restos fueron tirados ala basura. Los niños Potter, se encuentran en San Mungo. Harry estará en coma curativo hasta que pueda sanar completamente. Luego ambos hermanos se encontraran al cuidado de sus familiares muggles. Les agradecemos sinceramente a la familia Potter por ser nuestros salvadores” dicho eso todos estaban callados.

Pasando unos minutos todos empezaron a festejar. Los búhos empezaron a inundar los cielos. Durante tres días todos estaban festejando, ignorando la realidad.

::

Esa noche, Sirius Black fue arrestado y encarcelado de por vida en la prisión de Azkaban por traicionar a la familia Potter y por muerte de Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius había despertado del coma un dia antes al Halloween, estaba en su casa demasiado cansado para pensar coherentemente. Dos meses había estado en coma debido a una maldición oscura.

Estaba descansando cuando dos aurores entraron a su habitación diciendo que estaba arrestado. Ni siquiera comprendió que estaba sucediendo antes de que lo metieran a Azkaban. Sin juicio, sin nada.

Traicionar a los Potter y matar a Peter.

¿Matar?¿Traicionar?

Y lo peor, no sabía nada acerca del fidelius o de que sus amigos se habían escondido. Ni siquiera había visto a Peter desde meses atrás.

Llegando a Azkaban, por fin entendió lo que les había sucedido a sus amigos. Lo único con lo que se consoló fue que sus ahijados seguían vivos.

Por algún extraño motivo, cuando un dementor se acercó a su celda, este no entró, solo se quedó en la entrada como si estuviera esperando.

Los dementores eran sirvientes del Ángel de la muerte; ellos fueron creados para destruir las almas que no valía la pena ser reencarnadas.

Al momento de sentir la magia del Ángel de la muerte en uno de los prisioneros, todos ellos se congregaron.

Uno de ellos siempre estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la celda sin causarle ningún daño al prisionero, mientras que por el contrario, a cualquier mago que se acercara a esa celda podía sentir el frío invernal, como si ellos fueran los que estaban recibiendo el beso.

Los guardias pensaron que Sirius Black era el peor tipo de prisionero que pudieron haber tenido, ya que los dementores nunca lo abandonaban. Simplemente dejaron la comida cerca y el dementor se encargaba de acercarse la y sin haber visto nada, los dementores robaban la comida de otros prisioneros y se la daban a Black.

Sirius pensó que la forma de actuar de los dementores estaba mal, pero de cualquier forma, él aprovechó la oportunidad. Empezó a ejercitarse, su cuerpo aún seguía débil del coma, y ya que la comida era suficiente empezó a practicar magia sin varita. Al principio no logró ningún resultado, pero continuo.

::

Remus Lupin, luego de la muerte de sus amigos y de la traición de Sirius, fue a Francia, a un bosque donde fue recibido por una manada de hombres lobo.

Su manada había desaparecido. Y sus cachorros iban a ser cuidados muy bien. Por lo que decidió unirse a los lobos. Al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que le aseguro Albus, los niños necesitaban normalidad, nada mágico.

Aún no lograba comprender, como la primer cosa que hizo Sirius después de un largo coma, fue vender a sus amigos.

Definitivamente ese no era el Sirius con el que creció.

Pero como dice el dicho… _Las personas no cambian, en realidad nunca las conociste._

::

Él resopló ante el pensamiento. Él, un infante, ¿salvador del mundo? ¡Fue una casualidad!. El niño fue el objetivo de una profecía, esa fue la única razón por la que él sobrevivió esa noche, no por culpa de un ritual mal hecho de la sangre sucia.

Cuando el había escuchado a Hagrid que el niño estaba muerto, había empezado a hacer planes para los Longbottom. Tenía gloria que recibir.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que se enteró de que los niños estaban a salvo, perfectamente sanos entre los escombros, aunque en coma, casi los había matado él mismo. No se suponía que ellos sobrevivieran. No, ellos iban a morir esa noche, derrotando al Señor Oscuro, y desapareciendo en la oscuridad como la última víctima de un loco mientras Dumbledore reclamaba toda la gloria. Él había hecho los hechizos pertinentes para bloquear la magia de los Potter la última vez que los había visto, limitandola al hechizo modificado del fidelius que absorbía su magia poco a poco..

Se lo merecía, la magia de una antigua familia noble y la gloria que incluía, después de todo. Él fue el que derrotó a Grindelwald en la última guerra y como resultado se convirtió en una de las personas más influyentes de su mundo. Solo imagina lo que dos señores oscuros podrían darle. ¡El mundo estaría en la palma de su mano!¡Toda la magia para el!

Sirius Black como padrino de los niños, era el tutor, por lo tanto se tenía que deshacer de él. Corrió la voz, de que él había vendido a los Potter, y matado a Pettigrew. Cómo había escapado, nadie pudo comprobar nada. No es como si eso fuera necesario. Su firma y la Crouch y fue mandado a Azkaban sin ningún problema. Solo fue emitido por los medios cuando ya estuvo él en prisión.

Unos días después de la muerte de la familia Potter, con Black ya en prisión; los niños iban a necesitar un tutor. Entonces Albus Dumbledore fue a Gringott, donde pidió que le dieran los bóvedas de la noble y antigua casa Potter, pero se le negó el acceso cuando se anunció que no tenía acceso a ninguna bóveda. Ya que él no era el heredero o el guardián.

Los goblins sabían perfectamente quién era el tutor de los niños, en caso de que algo sucediera. Por lo que cuando Albus se presentó como tutor, fue rechazado.

Albus estaba enojado… ¡QUIÉN SE ATREVERÍA A IR EN CONTRA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Los goblins ni siquiera fueron de ayuda, se le negó el acceso a las cuentas, por lo que no pudo obtener el nombre del tutor. Necesitaba saber quien era el tutor mágico, la hermana de la sangre sucia, era una muggle por lo que no tenía derecho a ser el tutor. ¿Quién era la madrina de los niños?

::

¿Dónde está estoy?

¿Por qué estoy envuelto en la oscuridad?

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Harry estaba tan cansado, había despertado, pero se negaba abrir los ojos.'¡Ugh, me duele la cabeza!' pensó con dolor. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a él, causando más dolor que poco a poco fue disminuyendo. De verdad quería haber salvado a sus padres, no quería creerle al ángel cuando dijo que las cosas estaban destinadas a ser.

Resignado, gracias a su vejiga traicionera, le urgía ir al baño. Lo primero que vio fue una mata de pelo castaño oscuro, tirandole a negro. Hermione estaba dormida, sin soltarlo. Haciendo malabares y milagros, pudo salir del agarre de Hermione sin despertarla.

Cuando llegó a la orilla de la cama, maldijo, ¡aún era un bebé! Y la cama estaba alta, pero necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño, odiaba usar pañal, era asqueroso. Se lanzó al precipicio. Cuando estaba cayendo sintió uno brazos alzados. Y vio con reproche a la persona que había impedido su escape al baño.

Se sorprendió ver al tío Vernon, pero sin pensarlo demasiado dijo 'bajo’.

Vernon lo bajo y en cuanto tocó el piso fue corriendo a buscar que baño, por suerte había uno para bebés en la habitación.

Vernon se despertó cuando escuchó la cama crujir. Vio a Harry intentar escapar del abrazo y finalmente saltar. El chico era extremadamente inteligente, eso lo sabía, pero aún lo seguía sorprendiendo.

Llamó a médico. Y este se sorprendió de la noticia. Solo tres días, su cuerpo debería de dormir por dos semanas como mínimo, no tres días.

Sin poder decirles mas, los dejo en libertad. Ambos niños salieron del hospital con sus tíos sosteniendolos. Decir que los reporteros estuvieron ahí fue decir poco. Fueron acosados todo el trayecto hasta que unos aurores se ofrecieron a llevarlos.

Sus días con los Dursley en Privet Drive fueron muy tranquilos, entretenían a Dudley, comían y dormían. Nunca se enteraron como los vecinos sabían sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero algunos llegaban con regalos para los niños, los cuales fueron apreciados.

::

Magnus odiaba la ciudad de Edom, odiaba la pestilencia de los cadáveres que se encontraban por el camino. Las calles no tenían color, parecían que estaban diseñadas en los diferentes tonos de negro. No encajaba aquí… fue lo que pensó después de patear un cadáver que empezaba a moverse. Su ropa era un shock total con el paisaje. Los brillos en su abrigo poco a poco se iban atenuando. Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, pero escucho un estruendo de una batalla a lo lejos. La reunion habia comenzado.

Odiaba a los Príncipes, algunos de ellos le alteraban y le asustaba más cuando le coqueteaban. ¿Por que su familia era tan incestuosa? Y en estos momentos odiaba a su padre, por haberlo obligado a venir a la reunión.

Sus tíos no eran amigables, no se llevan bien entre ellos y sólo mantenían la calma cuando su padre Asmodeus estaba en la sala. Solo que eso casi no sucedía.

Se había zafado de las reuniones desde que había cumplido 380 años y no había vuelto y desde eso ya fueron bastantes siglos. El era el representante de los mestizos demoníacos. Hijos mitad demonio mitad humanos. Normalmente no tenía que asistir, pero la creciente ola de demonios en la tierra hacían que la magia en los mestizos aumentará y se saliera de control. Y necesitaba la ayuda de los demonios mayores para controlarla.

Después de cientos de años en las reuniones se discutían en un jardín muerto afuera del castillo. Al centro había una mesa de piedra con sillas que aparecían cuando te sentabas. Al fondo podía ver a dos demonios peleando aunque no distinguía quien era quien. Esperaba que está tortura terminara pronto. Se sentó y casi de inmediato lo inundaron de preguntas.

¿Y tu bebé Magnus? ¿Qué porcentaje de demonio carga? ¿Tiene rasgos demoníacos? ¿Es poderosos? Fueron algunas de las preguntas que alcanzó a escuchar con tanto ruido en la habitación.

Pensar en su bebé le hizo una mostrar una sonrisa. Sacó su cartera y les mostró la primer foto de su bebé.

Los demás demonios se calmaron y voltearon a ver la foto. Su rey… sonriendo… dios… todos estaban boquiabiertos mirando la foto. Mierda, nunca habían visto al mayor sonreír de esa manera.

Aprovechando que había tenido la atención de todos en la habitación les pidió por lo que había venido.

"Necesito materiales para nuevos collares de enfoque." dijo sonriendo haciendo que los brillos en su ropa brillará levemente para luego volverse a oscurecer. Los demás seguían atontados por la imagen por lo que simplemente asintieron.

Magnus solo puso la bolsa agrandada en la mesa y varios demonios se cortaron el pelo mientras que otros lanzaron bolsitas de ceniza negra. Magnus sonrió guardando el botín, tenía materiales por lo menos tres siglos, nunca habían sido tan generosos. ¿Era tan raro ver al rey sonriendo? Magnus siempre lo había visto riendo, sonriendo y en modo juguetón activado. ¿Será que siempre estaba amargado cuando ni su papá ni él se encontraban cerca?

Dejando esos pensamientos al lado se sentó, los demás estaban chismeando. Las reuniones eran eso. No platicaban de qué hacer. Solo eran los chismes que habían recolectado. No estaba interesado en eso hasta que oyó decir a su tía que tenía un niño y era un cazador.

Mierda… ¿Enserio habia un cazador que había jugado con sangre demoníaca? Mientras más escucha más palidecía. Su padre acababa de abandonar al niño, por lo no sabia que hacer con él, quería criarlo pero ella no podía ir a la tierra y el niño no podía ir a Edom sin sufrir las consecuencias. Magnus pensó que como era un niño ya grande, ni a James ni a Lily les importaría ayudarlo, entrenaría junto a sus bebés y no perdería el ritmo.

"Yo lo cuido" le dijo a Lilith. "El niño ya es grande por lo que no debería de tener dificultad con Harry y si lo que dices es cierto, estaba aislado totalmente. Tener más niños cerca hará que crezca bien." Lilith aceptó viendo los pros y le dio toda la información de Jonathan.

Magnus iría por él después de regresar. La reunión se prolongó horas antes de poder escapar a dormir. Una semana había durado la reunión. Una semana había durado sin sus preciosos brillos. Pero una semana aquí significaba que se había perdido un mes en la tierra. Deseo con toda su alma que después de que Harry no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera olvidado.

Saliendo del portal de inmediato respiro aire limpio. Sintió como sus pulmones se lo agradecían. Abrió otro portal al Valle de Godric. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio el espectáculo. La casa estaba destruía. La entrada no se veía. Había sido limpiada. La casa no contenía ningún mueble. Varias personas había dejado flores y regalos en el césped crecido.

Asustado, abrió el vínculo que tenía con Harry, al sentirlo agradeció a todos los seres que conocía. Estaba sano y salvo. Con mucho trabajo abrió el tercer portal del día. Su magia se estaba empezando a agotar. Cuando paso y reconoció Privet Drive de inmediato se dirigió a la casa. Petunia le abrió y le dio una sonrisa triste. Pasó y encontró a los niños en la guardería a la mitad de la sala. Abrazó a Harry sin pensarlo. Por un momento había estado demasiado asustado por su hijo.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Desde Halloween. Dos semanas desde que había perdido a la mitad de su familia. Y el ni siquiera lo sabía.

"Petunia, no quiero quedarme aquí. Voy a volver a Brooklyn en Nueva York . Y me llevaré a los niños." dijo Magnus pensando en los recuerdos 

Petunia no objetó, ella también quería irse de aquí. Un cambio. No quería quedarse en donde su familia había muerto.

La mudanza empezó una semana después. Magnus se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de invitados. Se vendieron las propiedades que tenían en Inglaterra. Y arreglaron todo. Los camiones de mudanza venían y venían y en dos días todo estaba empacando y en un avión listo para Nueva York. Petunia no dejó que Magnus usará la magia. Tenían que dejar un registro para que no pensaran que habían desaparecido de la nada.

Lo más complicado fue regresar al mundo mágico. Al entrar en el caldero chorreante de inmediato fueron rodeados y alabados, Harry estaba tenso y golpeaba cada mano que lo tocaba desde los brazos de su padre. Hermione que estaba en los brazos de su madrina veía a los demás con ojos enojados. Mientras que Dudley estaba riendo con toda la atención no deseada en los brazos de Vernon. Magnus enojado gritó por calma y pasó directo al callejón. Nadie se dio cuenta que los ladrillos se abrieron a ellos sin siquiera tocarlos. Siguieron de paso y fueron a Gringotts ignorando a los magos que querían acercarles.

Los duendes fueron amables y de inmediato los llevaron a una habitación privada.

Blordak estaba esperandolos. "Bienvenidos, soy Blordak el encargado de las cuentas Potter. Hay papeleo que necesiten que completen para el ministerio" dijo el goblin un poco serio.

Este les paso los documentos. Magnus fue llenando cada hoja hasta que un inciso le mostró curiosidad.

"¿Tutores apropiados?" preguntó Magnus algo confundido.

El goblin soltó una suspiro antes de continuar. "El ministerio acaba de aprobar una ley que aclara que cada niño huérfano sea puesto bajo la supervisión de un mago sangre pura como sus pupilos. De tal forma tienen control de ellos hasta su mayoría de edad. Como la señora Dursley Blackthorn no es mágica, no le es posible mantener la custodia en el mundo mágico" dijo el goblin viendo como sus clientes palidecían. "Pero si el señor Magnus acepta podemos crear una bóveda sangre pura y los documentos para que sea un sangre pura estadounidense, al fin y al cabo puede hacer magia. Y es el primero de su tipo"

"¿Cuando se aprobó esa ley?" dijo Magnus viendo los pros y contras de ser clasificado un "mago".

"Dumbledore ha querido la custodia de los niños desde el primer día de la muerte de los Potter, pudimos frenarlo puesto que ustedes ya habian venido a hacer un testamento conjunto. Hace una semana mostró al wizengamot un plan, para que los niños huerfanos sean apadrinados por un sangre pura, de tal forma que cualquier que tenga sangre pueda crialos como ' _seres completamente adiestrados en las tradiciones para no dañar a la magia por ser ingenuos'_ por lo que los sangre pura aprobaron esto. Hasta el momento los Weasley, Dumbledore, Malfoy han buscado activamente relacion con sangre para criar a los niños. Al principio los Lestrange y los Longbottom tambien habian pedido la custodia hasta que hubo un atercado con ellos"

Magnus tenia el mayor reclamo por ser sus hijos, pero al no ser un mago, los niños se clasificaban como huérfanos. Mierda... ¿Por qué se aprobó dicha cláusula?

Los documentos fueron hechos en cuestión de segundos. Nadie podía reclamar la custodia de los niños sin antes pasar por un batallón de goblins listo para atacar.

Lo único que querían era dejar ese horrible lugar.

Su viaje en avión había pasado sin incidentes. Magnus seguía quejándose acerca de perder el tiempo si un portal podrían estar en segundos en casa. Los niños estaban emocionados. Pero fue una tortura ir al baño. Tuvieron que aguantar 11 hrs antes de poder ir. Llegando al aeropuerto corrieron al primer baño que pudieron encontrar. Era una tortura no tener el tamaño para usar la taza.

Hogar dulce hogar.


	5. ¿Casa?

En Gringotts...

"¡Cómo demonios alguien ya es tutor de los niños!" gritó Dumbledore en el vestíbulo del banco. El goblin que lo estaba atendiendo en ese momento miró en silencio la conmoción que estaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes. A los goblins no les agradaba Dumbledore, por lo que les gustaba hacerlo quedar mal cada vez que podían.

"Señor Dumbledore usted no puede ser el tutor de los niños Potter ya que alguien relacionado sanguineamente directo con ellos decidió adoptarlos, la información que usted desea no se encuentra en el banco para uso público; en cambio, si usted va al ministerio y solicita el acta este se le puede dar. Usted no puede hacer nada para cambiar de tutor a menos de que compruebe que el tutor actual esté maltratando a los niños. Ahora si me disculpa señor, si no tiene más asuntos que atender le pido que se retire" dijo el goblin tranquilamente.

"¡Exijo ver al encargado de las cuentas Potter!" declaró Dumbledore ya enojado. Los presentes sólo estaban viendo como perdía la cara de buen abuelo que siempre había mantenido.

¿Por qué Dumbledore quería quitarle niños a su tutor? ¿Es que acaso algún mortífago el tutor? ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore quiere la tutela de los niños Potter? Fueron algunas preguntas que los presentes se preguntaron.

El goblin con una sonrisa macabra respondió. "Lo lamento señor Dumbledore, usted no tiene ninguna cuenta con los Potter, o deuda que liquidar por lo que no puede hablar con el."

Dumbledore salió enojado del banco murmurando sobre criaturas inferiores que le hacían perder la cara. Llegó al ministerio y de inmediato se fue al piso dos, al departamento de de asuntos infantiles.

Como dijo el goblin, los documentos eran públicos. Cualquiera podía ver quien era el tutor de cada niño mágico en Gran Bretaña, de tal forma era fácil mantener un chequeo para todos ellos.

Llegando a la P, no logró encontrar ninguna hoja con Potter. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Las hojas que buscaban resultaron estar en la B. Frente a él parecía estar burlándose de él. Siempre había pensado que Lilian había sido la madre del chico. Nunca pensó que James había sido el portador. Y el maldito nombre se estaba burlando de él. El padre biológico del chico era un sangre pura neoyorquino.

No podía hacer nada. Su ubicación aunque no fuera secreta, sólo se revelaría si el padre de la familia así lo mandaba y eso solo aplicaba a los sangre pura... Él no tenía autoridad sobre ningún mago estadounidense y mucho menos sobre un sangre pura. Por lo que no podía hacer que el padre hiciera lo que él deseaba.

Maldiciendo a sus adentros, los Potter lo habían engañado, y él ciertamente los habría matado personalmente por esa ofensa sino estuvieran muertos ya.. Enojado salió de la oficina pensando en cómo podía recuperar a los niños. Tal vez podría utilizar a la orden para encontrarlos.

Ninguno de los presentes había visto a un escarabajo verde en la pared sonriendo maniaticamente.

::

El periódico del siguiente día ciertamente fue una sorpresa para toda la población en general.

¡ **LOS NIÑOS POTTER SON SANGRE PURA!**

por _Rita Skeeter_

En la tarde de ayer, el Profesor Dumbledore busco con los goblin ser tutor de los niños huérfanos Potter. Fue totalmente rechazado diciendo que ya tenían un tutor apropiado.

Recientemente se aprobó la nueva ley que resumidamente dice que todos los niños mágicos deben ser apadrinados por una familia sangre pura. Los nacidos muggle están incluidos en esto. Al llegar ellos al mundo mágico entran sin el conocimiento básico de educación por lo que a todos los nacidos muggle se les dará una introducción temprana a la edad de 9 años para que a los 11 puedan ser parte activos en la sociedad en Hogwarts. Mientras que para los huérfanos deberán ser puestos en la la familia mágica más cercana sanguineamente. Esto fue propuesto para los hijos sangre pura y mestizos mientras que para los niños muggle huérfanos serán dados en adopción a una familia mágica. De tal forma que se eviten que los niños mágicos entren a un orfanato.

Un tutor apropiado = sangre pura.

Seguimos investigando. Y resultó que James Potter de la noble y antigua familia Potter fue el portador. Mientras que el Lord Magnus Bane fue el padre. Si ustedes no reconocen el apellido, significa que no han salido de Gran Bretaña. El apellido Bane es famoso por la cooperación entre los brujos, las hadas, los hombre lobo y los vampiros, buscando a lo largo de los años la paz y la ayuda mutua. Los Bane actualmente no viven en Inglaterra por lo que es normal que no se les recuerde.

Pero los Bane fueron una ayuda al crear lo que conocemos como mundo mágico, por lo que se les dio un asiento en wizengamot. Normalmente ninguno de los Bane entra al Wizengamot a menos de que este esté en conflicto con las diversas criaturas, manteniendo su postura neutral. (Cosa que solo ha ocurrido dos veces en 600 años)

Los Potter ocultaron ese hecho, junto con el hecho de que la señora Lilian Potter una nacida muggle solo fue la madre adoptiva de los niños.

Al ser Lord Bane el padre de los niños le fue entregada la custodia de los niños Potter de inmediato. Esperemos que Lord Bane pueda criar a los niños Potter en la vieja magia cómo deberían ser criados los herederos.

¿Pero por qué el profesor Dumbledore busca la custodia de los niños? ¿Sabrá el profesor que él al ser un mestizo no aplica para ser un tutor apropiado, sin importar los títulos que tenga?

Estas y muchas preguntas más se quedan sin resolver. Buscaremos la verdad, sin importar el costo.

Más información sobre:

Ley Infantil no.459 _pág.6_

Los sangre pura han obtenido lo que siempre buscaron mantener: las tradiciones por Trista Bourgeois _pág. 10_

::

Jonathan siempre había buscado que su padre lo reconociera. Había hecho todo lo que le había pedido. Incluso el atesoraba el cuervo que le había regalado.

Pero a pesar de todo, el lo había abandonado. Su precioso cuervo se había ido. Y él estaba solo.

Su primer plan fue llegar a un instituto y hacerse pasar por alguien, pero tuvo dos problemas. El primero fue que no conocía a nadie. Y el segundo no sabía dónde estaba. Su primer noche durmiendo en la calle. Solo había una palabra para describirla: horrible. Estuvo en un rincón, en un callejón abandonado. En su sueño había aparecido su madre consolandolo.

"Sabes, acabo de conseguirte una familia" fue lo primero que oyó decir a su madre. Una familia... ¿Él merecía una? Su madre lo abandonó cuando era un niño y su padre lo acaba de abandonar. Pero Lilith había buscado ayudarlo.

"¿No puedo ir contigo mamá?" preguntó esperanzado. Lilith sonrió al escuchar una pregunta inocente, como la de cualquier niño, lamentablemente no era un niño normal.

"Hay reglas que no puedo romper a menos de que alguien más te traiga" dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Suspirando y resignado, Jonathan preguntó por última vez. "¿Me querrán?"

Lilith no contestó y se fue. Ella nunca lo había decepcionado por lo que esperó por ayuda.

Los policías mundanos eran extremadamente agradables, lo habían recogido de la calle y lo estaban alimentando. No se había dado cuenta de que había tenido tanta hambre hasta que empezó a comer. Lo iban a llevar a un orfanato eso oyó de los policías. En Idris nunca había leído sobre ellos ¿Que eran?

Observó la estación de Policía con cuidado. Los escritorios estaban revueltos, los papeles desorganizado, el olor a café en el aire. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que profesaba. ¿Cuando iba a venir su nueva familia por el? ¿Eran demonios como mamá o eran cazadores como sus padres biológicos o peor aún, eran mundanos? El último pensamiento lo horrorizó. Todo su entrenamiento iba a ser desperdiciado si eso ocurría.

Unos brillos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada a el. El hombre se dirigió a los policías y les entregó una hoja.

Al otro lado de la habitación.

Magnus acababa de entrar al cuartel policial. Estaba un poco irritado, Lilith no le pudo decir la ubicación exacta del niño y llevaba dias buscandolo. No tenía nada del niño para poder hacer un hechizo de ubicación, por lo que recurrió a los mundanos. Esperaba que ellos lo pudieran localizar. Hasta había pensado en una historia alocada para sus registros.

"¡Buenos días oficial!" dijo con una sonrisa al reconocer al jefe de la manada. La cual el oficial devolvió.

"¿Buenos días señor, soy el detective Garroway, en que le puedo ayudar?" dijo el hombre lobo.

"Estoy buscando a un niño, su madre me ha pedido que lo crié junto con mis hijos y compañera. Su esposo intentó matar al niño, por lo que huyó. En este momento ella está muerta. Me llegaron estas hojas hace unos días junto con un abogado. He intentado localizar al niño, por lo que quería pedir ayuda a la comisaría para buscarlo" dijo un poco serio Magnus. La historia la había inventado, había dejado un cuerpo cerca de una sección de departamentos que había sido encontrado apenas tres días atrás. Había sido tedioso poner evidencia. Pero valía la pena jugar con los policías.

Luke recogió los papeles y vio un testamento y hoja de derechos parentales para Magnus Bane. Por más que lo pensaba, el nombre se le hacía conocido, aunque no podía recordar de donde. Tampoco lo había olido, por lo que pensó que podría ser el nombre parecido a un conocido.

Al ver la foto del niño se sorprendió. ¿Las coincidencias en verdad existían? En la foto había un niño pelinegro parecido al que acaban de encontrar en las calles.

Magnus siguió la vista del detective y vio a un niño que coincidía con la descripción. Le sonrío y sus ojos gatunos salieron a flote sorprendiendo al niño.

Jonathan sabía que los ojos rasgados pertenecían a un demonio, ni siquiera los brujos podían igualarlos. Se acercó y se sorprendió ser abrazado por Magnus. Nunca había recibido un abrazo. El mataba a todo lo que tocaba, sin embargo el hombre lo abrazó sin sentir ninguna queja. Con miedo devolvió el abrazo disfrutandolo. Sabia que habia encontrado a su familia.

::

Hogar dulce hogar.

¡El penthouse era gigante! Fue el único pensamiento de Hermione al salir del elevador. Harry seguía exaltado con la alberca que podía observar en la terraza. Seguía abriendo y cerrado la boca. ¡Su nueva casa era genial!

La sala de estar parecía sacada de revista, al fondo podrías observar una cantina llena de licor mientras que del otro lado una piscina adornaba el fondo dando una vista simplemente maravillosa. Para entrar a la cocina tenías que pasar por un pasillo y detrás de esta se encontraba un arco de madera bellamente armado. La cocina era grande, podías observar un mega-refrigerador, los estantes parecían hechos de vidrio con una estufa en medio. Y la mesa circular incluía cuatro sillas al otro lado de la habitación, mientras que del otro lado se encontraban las escaleras que iban a un piso abajo. Hermione señaló las escaleras y Magnus sonrió diciendo Biblioteca.

Harry se acercó a un estante que estaba a su alcance y con magia la abrió al susurrar alohomora. Al parecer aun no podía controlar su magia puesto que todas las gavetas de se abrieron a la par. Lo que no lo sorprendió, aún tenía que acostumbrarse a su núcleo mágico desbloqueado. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que en toda la cocina no había NADA. Ni comida enlatada, ni verduras, ni siquiera agua.

"Sí, bueno..." dijo Magnus un poco avergonzado ante la mirada de su hijo. "Bebés, sus habitaciones están por acá"

Siguieron el recorrido, regresando el pasillo y la habitación más cercana pertenecía a Magnus, la siguiente a Harry, la siguiente a Hermione y podías ver al fondo otro habitación. Harry la señaló y Magnus susurro _'Mierda... Jonathan...'_

¿Quien era Jonathan?

Magnus mandó un mensaje de texto y transfiguró la cama que había en la habitación de Harry en una cuna. La habitación era simple, antes de la transfiguración, tenía una cama y un armario y la entrada a un baño privado.

"Tengo que salir a buscar a su nuevo hermano" dijo Magnus, apareció un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas. Los dejo en el piso, y abrió la caja y tiró todas las piezas al piso. Los niños lo miraron con cara de ¿enserio? Magnus ignoró la mirada y continuó apareciendo juguetes al azar. " Su niñera va a llegar en un minuto, compórtense y maltratenlo". Fue lo que dijo después de darles un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

¿Enserio había dejado a dos niños solos en un departamento gigante con esculturas de vidrio y con piezas de rompecabezas que podían comer?

::

Rafael estaba dormido. Dormido. Hasta que un mensaje lo despertó. Maldijo a su padre adoptivo por despertarlo.

_Te necesito. Es urgente. Ven._   
_Magnus~_

¿Qué hizo ahora? Resignado fue al departamento lo más rápido que pudo por el subterráneo. Tuvo que esperar el elevador. Cuando llegó al penthouse lo primero que hizo fue buscar respuestas.

"¡Magnus! ¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez?" grito al entrar al departamento. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, frunció el ceño.

No había nadie. No en la cocina. La biblioteca que se encontraba en el piso inferior estaba vacia. Incluso los gatos estaban dormidos al sol a la mitad de la terraza. Verlos le dio envidia. Ellos sí podían dormir... Siguió buscando. Fue a su antigua habitación y oyó un par de corazones, al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a dos niños pequeños en la habitación.

Mierda... Magnus había vuelto a secuestrar niños... otra vez...

Rafael volvió a ver a los niños esta vez con más atención y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Los niños estaban haciendo un rompecabezas demasiado complicado para su edad, pero ellos no se quejaban. ¡Ni siquiera se estaban comiendo las piezas! Tal como deberían hacer los niños de esa edad. En realidad estaban armandolo y ya llevaban la orilla del rompecabezas hecho.

La niña parecía concentrada, mientras que el niño volteó ante el sonido. Al verlo, el niño murmuró 'Vampigo'. Y como si ya estuviera ensayado. El niño se lanzó contra la niña, protegiéndola, dándole una mirada de cuidado.

¿Cuántos años tenían los niños? No más de dos, de eso estaba seguro. Y lo pudieron reconocer. ¡Eso no eran niños normales!

Con cautela, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Magnus. No se perdió que la mirada de los niños seguían todos sus movimientos.

¿Cómo demonios un par de niños parecían los cazadores y el cazador parecía la presa?

"¿Les paso algo a mis hijos Rafael?" fue lo primero que preguntó la voz. ¿Hijos? ¡Magnus ya había desarrollado afecto por los niños!

"¡Magnus no puedes ir secuestrando niños! Y lo peor de todo ¡Ni siquiera secuestraste niños normales! ¡Estos parecen listos para atacar!"

"Son mis hijos, Rafael. Biológicamente son míos. Mi pareja murió, por eso están conmigo. Cuidalos, son extremadamente inteligentes. Entretenlos con juegos". Dijo la voz con calma. "Aparte voy a buscar a mi nuevo hijo no biológico".

¿Otro? Espera... ¿Biológicos? ¡Los brujos ni siquiera podían tener hijos! Abría y cerraba la boca, como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado.

"Mione no" se sacó de su ensoñación al oír la voz del niño susurrar.

La niña sin miedo se paró frente a él y se señalo a si misma 'Mione' luego señalo al niño diciendo 'Hagy' y luego lo señaló 'niñega'.

😨😨😨😨

¿Era posible que los vampiros pudieran palidecer?

Y sin decir más, la niña regresó al rompecabezas.

Harry sonrió maniacamente al vampiro... su lado merodeador necesitaba salir en algún momento. Al parecer tenía a la víctima perfecta. Encogiendo los hombros miró a Hermione. Hermione vio el brillo en los ojos de su hermano y lo único que le llegó a la mente fue ' _Wonka dijo gozenlo'._

Rafael palideció aún más ante el brillo en los ojos de los gemelos.

::

Jonathan estaba caminando con Magnus. La zona parecía vieja, los edificios aunque hermosos se veían viejos. Las calles estaban limpias y no podías ver nada sospechoso.

"Vas a tener dos hermanitos, también son cazadores; por lo que tu nueva tía los entrenará juntos, son extremadamente inteligentes, parecen personas adultas escogidas en los cuerpos de bebés, pero aún se comportan como niños cuando están jugando." siguió platicando Magnus.

¿Hermanos? ¿No estarán molestos por haberles quitado la atención de su padre?

Su parada final fue cuando llegaron a un edificio de cinco pisos, relativamente más alto que todos los de la zona por dos pisos. La puerta era de madera, bellamente decorada, con enredaderas adornando alrededor, parecía la puerta a un jardín secreto. Tuvieron que ir en elevador para llegar al departamento.

La vista era simplemente asombrosa, los ventanales daban la vista a un río al fondo, que con el reflejo del sol del atardecer, mostraba su belleza.

"¡Niños! ¡Ya llegamos!" grito Magnus emocionado.

"¡POR FIN!" reclamaron tres voces juntas. Dos infantiles y una adulta.

Los niños llegaron corriendo y se lanzaron directamente a Magnus quien los cargó como si no pesaran.

"¡Son unos demonios! ¡Y en el sentido malo de la palabra! ¡Están poseídos!" cuando el vampiro salió de la habitación, los presentes se empezaron a reír "¡Magnus! ¡Tus renacuajos cambiaron mi pelo de color! ¡Y mira la ropa! Mi precioso traje de Kiton K-50... Era un traje de lujo y completamente hecho a la medida que me costó $60 150 USD. Enzo Diorsi estuvo dispuesto a viajar a cualquier recóndito lugar del mundo para tomar las medidas del cliente y ciertamente entró en el nido de vampiros por mi traje... ¡Pero míralo ahora! Parece que me sacaron de un circo..." Exclamó Rafael llorando. 😭

"Para mi te ves bien con ese pelo neón" dijo Jonathan sonriendo. Los demás en la habitación volvieron a soltar unas sonoras carcajadas. Rafael terminó haciendo un puchero. Y vio a los niños con malos ojos.

Ambos niños se acurrucaron más en Magnus como si se fueran a esconder en el. Pero aún mostraban unas sonrisotas.

"Bebés, este es su nuevo hermano, Jonathan" dijo Magnus aun con una sonrisa, señalando al indicado. El mencionado se sonrojo un poco cuando un par de ojos azules y unos verdes lo miraron.

Harry fue el primero en soltarse del abrazo de Magnus. Y le ofreció la mano a Jonathan. ¿Cómo pondrías un cuadro de un niño de dos años saludando a uno de diez? Irreal, pero a la vez tierno.

Cuando Harry tocó la mano de Jonathan, el primero sacó a relucir sus ojos rasgados. Y en su cuerpo finas marcas negras como venas fueron apareciendo. Cuando cubrieron todo, unas alas demoníacas aparecieron en su espalda, sus dientes se afilaron y sus ojos rasgados brillaron.

Decir que todos en la habitación estaban quietos era decir poco.

"¡Magnus! ¡Está poseído!" Rafael gritó alejándose del grupo. Jonathan reaccionó del shock y se puso en guardia. El niño solo parpadeo y miro su espalda. De inmediato empezó a reír fuerte e intentó batir las alas.

"¡Hagy piso!" gritó la niña, dicho Hagy bajó y sonrío con emoción. "Tengo alas Mione, ¡Alas!".

Harry se relajó y todos sus rasgos demoníacos desaparecieron. Lo único que conservó fue la sonrisa emocionada en la cara. Rafael y Jonathan seguían sorprendidos por el cambio demoníaco-humano, mientras que Magnus y Hermione estaban buscando en Harry cualquier anormalidad.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! El sello que Asmodeus le había puesto a Harry acababa de romperse. Magnus cargó a Harry después de que lo checara, llevándolo a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca ocupaba gran parte del piso inferior y estaba lleno de libros antiguos y esculturas. Magnus llevó a Harry cerca de un pentagrama ya dibujado en el piso y cortándose la mano murmuró.

Hermione estaba enojada. ¡La habían dejado en la sala! Siguió a su padrino y con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras. La biblioteca era asombrosa, el olor a libros era maravilloso. Las columnas de libros estaban en círculo. Podía observar desde la escalera que los estantes llegaban al techo. Si la biblioteca de Hogwarts le había emocionado, esta definitivamente no se había quedado atrás. Cuando llegó a su destino, en medio de la biblioteca, le sorprendió la energía que emanaba del pentagrama. Vio como una sombra poco a poco se hizo más clara, llegando a una figura humana. Los cuernos y las alas daban a entender exactamente a que su padrino había invocado.

Jonathan y Rafael la siguieron de cerca. Ambos sabían lo básico como demonios, eran horribles, mataban todo a su paso y que no se debía invocar a un demonio mayor a menos de que el apocalipsis estuviera empezando. Y aún así no deberían de hacerlo. Pero frente a ellos estaba la prueba de que alguien si podía invocar a un demonio mayor sin morir. Palidecieron cuando Magnus le había entregado a Harry al demonio. ¡Rafael no odiaba al niño tanto como para darlo a un demonio!

Harry estaba embobado viendo al demonio. ¡No era adoptado! Ese era su único pensamiento. El hombre frente a él tenía un parecido increíble con su cuerpo más viejo, aunque el hombre tenía más músculos y una mirada que daba miedo. Pero al verlo, sus ojos mostraban cariño. Harry que estaba en los brazos de su padre, levantó sus brazos queriendo ir a su abuelo.

El demonio tomó a su nieto en brazos. Y con cariño lo arrulló. Casi de inmediato podía sentir la magia demoníaca desatada en él. Frunciendo el ceño, destapó el estómago del bebé, haciendo reír a este. El sello no estaba roto, simplemente había absorbido energía demoníaca externa, tomándola como suya. ¿Eso hacía el sello? No recordaba esa característica y terminó parpadeando confundido, miró a su hijo y negó la cabeza. Vio como Magnus soltaba el aire contenido y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

Una figura infantil llamó su atención. Una niña parecida a su nieto estaba observandolo con gran interés. De no ser por el vínculo, ciertamente había pensado que ella también era familia.

"¿Quien es ella?" le preguntó a su hijo. Magnus solo levantó los ojos y murmuró. _Tu nieta_. ¿Era adoptada?

Magnus se levantó de su asiento y vio como recogió a un niño de diez años y lo acercó. Un niño y una bebé estaban frente a él, parados como soldaditos petrificados. "Tus nietos padre, Jonathan es un cazador con sangre demoníaca mientras que Hermione es cazadora y maga, planeaba adoptarlos por sangre, pero la sangre demoníaca me lo impide y choca con la de la tía Lilith. Niños este es mi padre, Rey demonio del Vacío. Su abuelo Asmodeus".

::

Los Dursley vivían en la siguiente colonia en una casita pintoresca de tres pisos con seis habitaciones, la zona parecía demasiado tranquila. Los vecinos a diferencia de Surrey, no eran chismosos, pero si amigables. Y la casa se encontraba a solo seis cuadras del penthouse. Que pertenecían a la zona antigua y exclusiva de Brooklyn.

Petunia había ordenado la sala, el comedor y las habitaciones para parecer de revista. Consiguió todo un gimnasio en la habitación superior y un cuarto de armas y sparring al lado. La casa que siempre soñó, sus ambos mundos mezclados a la perfección.

La habitación de Dudley estaba en el segundo piso junto a la suya y la habitación de invitados. Mientras que la cocina y el comedor estaban en la planta baja.

Vernon había conseguido un trabajo en administrador en un hotel cuatro estrellas cerca del río, que solo quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa. Al principio pensó que no tenía nada que ver con su antiguo trabajo. Pero complacer al cliente siempre había sido su objetivo, el trabajo era muy similar por lo que se adaptó sin problemas.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la mudanza. Y era el primer día que toda la familia completa se iba a reunir por primera vez.

Petunia solo vio un problema. La educación de los niños. Ella ciertamente los podía entrenar en armas, pero daba vergüenza en runas e historia. Lily siempre había sido mejor en eso al igual que su padre. Mientras ella se parecía a su madre. Su única solución era llevarlos al instituto más cercano, pero no quería que ellos vivieran allí totalmente. Quería que los niños crecieran con los placeres mundanos y que no solo estuvieran restringidos a las órdenes de la clave. Por lo que tendría que ir a Idris y negociar los tiempos de entrenamiento.

Cuando el reloj sonó la una de la tarde, agarró las llaves y fue por los niños a la escuela. Habían empezado la primaria apenas una semana atrás. Suspiro cansadamente. ¿Por qué los niños se comportaban tan adultos? El trío había logrado que los maestros pidieran una junta con los padres antes de acabar la semana. Ni James había logrado eso en Hogwarts. ¡De eso estaba segura! ¡¿Entonces cómo se metieron en tantos problemas los niños?!

_**Acepto y pido sugerencias** _

  
::  
En este diseño me basó para el penthouse. La biblioteca abarca todo el piso inferior.


	6. Nunca mas Solo

Los Bane-Potter como todos los conocían, eran un trío de hermanos antisociales, que solo hablaban entre ellos. Siendo el mayor ' _misofóbico_ ' por lo que odiaba que los demás lo tocaran, mientras que los menores eran demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Los maestros ciertamente tenían problemas con los niños.

Jonathan no le hablaba a nadie, completó su trabajo en tiempo récord después de enseñarselo una vez. Y era demasiado hábil en deportes en solitario, mientras que en los deportes de contacto simplemente se alejaba de todos y aunque el maestro lo regañaba de ponerse a jugar, este hacía caso omiso al instructor.

Mientras tanto los pequeños, absorbían información como si fueran esponjas. Terminaban los libros de escritura y caligrafía para aprender a escribir en tiempo récord. Su pronunciación aunque un poco mala, tenía un acento escocés difícil de entender, pero aun así superaban con creces a los demás niños. Los profesores les fueron dando materiales cada vez más avanzados durante la semana, los niños seguían como si nada y seguían respondiendo. Al terminar la semana, pasaron de kindergarten a tercer grado de primaria.

Habían soportado que les hicieran examen tras examen con pocos minutos de descanso.

¡Hermione estaba harta, solo los evaluaron sin dejarlos estudiar! Ni siquiera sabía sobre historia estadounidense, y al ver que no contesto nada en esa parte, vio a los maestros haciendo muecas. ¡No la podían culpar, la única parte que sabía de la historia de EU, eran los juicios de brujas. ¡Incluso Quirrell Mort los guió en su clase! ¡E incluso el sapo rosa les dio un libro horrible para estudiar! Estos incompetentes que tenía enfrente solo le daban hojas y hojas que llenar sin preguntarles nada. ¡E incluso no podían estar decepciona de ella! Tenía dos años. Deberían de estar agradecidos que haya podido completar lo demás con sus recuerdos un poco vagos de cosas muggle.

Harry siempre había odiado los examen, y la escuela en general. Tenía siempre que estar por debajo de Dudley por lo que nunca estudió verdaderamente. Aunque los exámenes eran demasiado fáciles, cosas demasiado básicas como sumar y multiplicar o caligrafía, pero después de tantos empezó a ser tedioso. Vio como Hermione se estaba desesperando poco a poco. Sabía que amaba estudiar, pero odiaba los exámenes por lo estresante que eran. Y al final terminó explotando. ¡Hermione había roto un examen frente a los maestros! Esta definitivamente no era su Mione. Pero al ver la cara aturdida de la señora de rojo, empezó a reír y salió en busca de su hermana enojada.

¿Estarían en serios problemas por abandonar el salón?

::

Petunia bajo del auto y admiro la escuela. El Irvington era una escuela primaria para niños menores de 10 años, era privada y un poco exclusiva. Después tenían pase directo para la secundaria por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por encontrar otra escuela. Magnus había conseguido cuatro plazas para los niños, Dudley estaba en el primer año, en la parte del kinder, Jonathan había entrado al último año y por lo que había oído de Magnus los gemelos habían estado presentando exámenes de conocimiento subiendo de nivel a la primaria. Se dirigió a la oficina del director. Y lo primero que vio fue una señora rechoncha que parecía querer explotar, su cara roja combinaba perfectamente con su chaqueta estaba parada frente a ella. La veía como si fuera superior, como si ella fuera a recibir un castigo.

¡Ni siquiera la conocía y ya le disgustaba!

Al tocar la puerta del despacho, el director le permitió entrar, este solo le pidió que se sentara a lo que ella obedeció.

"Buenos días, señora Bane-Potter" dijo el directo tranquilo.

"Lo siento director, es señora Dursley-Blackthorn, la señora Bane-Potter era mi hermana. Acaba de fallecer por lo que vengo como tutora." dijo Petunia con una sonrisa triste.

"Lamento mucho oír eso, ¿Entonces su cuñado?"preguntó.

"Es entrenador animal, y ha tenido problemas con perros muy salvajes. Lamenta no poder haber venido, pero los perros ya estaban atacando gente, por lo que solicitaron su ayuda urgentemente" dijo Petunia riéndose interiormente y pensando que hace mucho no había visto hombre lobos salvajes.

El director asintió y sacó tres expedientes del cajón más cercano y los abrió frente a ella. "Tenemos unos problemas con los niños, ninguno de ellos respetan la autoridad de los profesores, el mayor, Jonathan, sigue evadiendo a la gente y cuando un compañero intentó tocarlo, este se alarmó y terminó golpeándolo. El niño se rompió el labio y un diente" continuo con serio disgusto. "Les recordamos a los padres que si querían demandar podían hacerlo, pero por alguna razón terminaron negándose. Y el pelo blanco, el pelo solo es aceptado conforme es su tono natural, por lo que tendrán que volverlo a teñir de un color oscuro; eso aplica para los tres".

"Mientras que Hermione y Harry rompieron el examen que estaban presentando frente a la maestra Jeanine y abandonaron el aula, tienen dos años, presentan una inteligencia superior, pero demuestran que no fueron educados sabiamente, al verlos tan agresivos a los tres, vamos a tener que hacer un informe a las autoridades para una inspección en el hogar, esto fue solicitado por la maestra al ver sus comportamientos" terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras veía la cara neutral de su acompañante.

Petunia quería golpearse la cara. ¿Agresivos? ¡Eran descendientes del ángel! Los cazadores eran pacíficos por naturaleza, a pesar de ser fuertes físicamente, no atacaban mundanos. Solo demonios y sobrenaturales.

¿Que cosas le había contado Magnus sobre su nuevo sobrino?Que el niño absorbida la vida de lo que tocara y que tenía miedo de sí mismo por dañar a alguien. Qué era físicamente ágil y más fuerte que un cazador adulto y que la sangre demoníaca en el era absorbida por Harry, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por la primera cosa.

"Disculpe director tengo una pregunta" dijo Petunia tranquilamente "Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, el mayor Jonathan, es misofóbico, por lo que odia rotundamente que los demás lo toquen, viene en el examen médico que presentó mi cuñado a la institución al principio de la semana. Al ser una enfermedad, queda totalmente a salvo de cosas legales. Y lamento decirle que los pequeños nunca habían demostrado tal acto de agresividad. Nunca. Por otra parte, son bebés, son niños que aún se les dificulta caminar y no pueden correr. Los cambios de humor de los bebés son normales. Cuando no quieren algo, lo arrojan. Usted está tratando a los bebés como si fueran adolescentes rompiendo el aula. No importa que sean inteligentes y que se hayan saltado 6 niveles, siguen siendo bebés." termino enojada " Y si usted está a favor de demandar, hágalo. ¡Por otra parte los niños sufren vitiligo! Hace que su cabello se vuelva blanco. ¡No se lo decoloraron y es permanente! Y maldita sea, vuelva a leer sus malditos archivos detallados que la escuela pidió al inscribirse. ¡Acaban de ver a su madre asesinada, no soportan estar en espacios cerrados por mucho tiempo a menos de que sea una biblioteca! ¡Por lo que en cualquier momento pueden salir!

Pero hasta el momento ellos nunca se habían portado mal." terminó Petunia haciendo una mueca. Había perdido el control. Por fin entendía como una mamá oso era capaz de defender a sus cachorros. Y ella nunca dejaría que nadie más hable mal de sus bebés.

El director frunciendo el ceño, volvió a ver los documentos que recién le habían entregado. Y ciertamente el examen médico era el más completo que había visto en años. Detallaron todas las enfermedades y cuando empezaron a ocurrir y si las hojas no mentían, al mudarse hace un mes de Inglaterra los tres niños habían desarrollado una decoloración natural en el pelo, con el mayor siendo el más afectado. Mientras que a los menores su pelo les quedó bicolor.

Jeanine solo le había avisado las cosas, conforme a su punto de vista. Ni siquiera se había informado y el le habia creido su desinformación. Avergonzado le pidió disculpas. "A pesar de todo el malentendido, Jonathan se tiene que disculpar con su compañero" a lo cual Petunia aceptó.

::

Estar sentado en el receso era un alivio. Desde pequeño había sido entrenado en el exterior por lo que estar afuera lo relajaba. La nieve cubría gran parte del jardín, haciéndolo un paisaje hermoso. A lo lejos podía observar niños pequeños jugando, a pesar de la nieve, los niños se subían a los juegos como si no importara que su ropa se estuviera mojando. Mientras que en la cafetería los demás parecían estar amontonados en busca de calor.

No odiaba las clases, en realidad eran divertidas. Aunque estaba muy atrasado en historia y en música, mientras que en lo demás no estaba tan perdido. Según la tía Petunia, hoy se tenía que disculpar con el compañero que había golpeado. Lo peor de todo, esque no le había pegado a nadie, sin embargo el niño terminó lastimado. Estaba tan agradecido que no lo hubiera tocado en la piel. A pesar de que su hermanito había drenado su poder demoníaco, diez años de hábitos no habían sido posibles eliminarlos. Aún le disgustaba el contacto ajeno.

"¡Claro que no!" oyó a alguien gritar y giró la cabeza para ver a una melena roja cerca de el. Levantó la ceja en forma de pregunta cuando el niño de lentes que supuestamente había golpeado el viernes venía con una niña de melena roja. El niño lo miró y avergonzado bajó la cabeza. La niña al ver la acción de su amigo le golpeó las costillas. Sacándole una risa involuntaria por las mueca realizadas.

"Hola soy Clary Fray y el es Simon Lewis" dijo sonriendo. Alzando la mano para saludarle. Jonathan miró la mano con anhelo. Ofreciendo una mueca triste.

"Lamento no tomar tu mano, pero no puedo tocar a las personas" al decir eso, los otros dos se interesaron. Vio como Clary sacó sus guantes blancos y se los paso diciendo. "Entonces toma, de esta forma no nos tocaremos directamente" Jonathan aceptó con gusto los guantes y Simon tomó la iniciativa de acercarse dándole la mano.

"Hola soy Simon Lewis, lamento lo del viernes. Me resbale por la nieve e intenté apoyarme en ti. Causando varios malentendidos con los profesores". Dijo un poco rojo, no sabía si era por el frío o por estar avergonzado.

"Soy Jonathan Christopher Bane-Potter Blackthorn". Dijo orgulloso con una sonrisa. "Son los primeros niños que conozco aparte de mis hermanos y mi primo"

"¡Woah Oh! ¡Tienes un montón de nombres! Espera.... ¿enserio? ¿Estudiaste en casa antes? ¿Donde vivían antes? ¿Vivían en una granja o a la mitad del bosque es por eso que no conocías a nadie? ¿Por qué tienes el pelo blanco?" el preguntado solo se encogió preguntandose quién hace tantas preguntas cuando recien conocía a alguien.

"Eeee..." fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante tantas preguntas.

"Desearía tener hermanos, solo somos yo y mi mamá, aunque Luke siempre está con nosotras, por lo que es un miembro honorario de la familia, es Policía y--". Siguió y siguió hasta que Simon le tapó la boca riendo.

"Respira Clary, vas a asustarlo, como a todos" Clary terminó haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a los niños presentes.

"Oye vamos a empezar clases de guitarra, deberías apuntarte. ¡Planeo formar una banda que triunfe a nivel mundial! ¡Estoy intentando convencer a unos compañeros Eric y a Kirk, también les gusta la música e incluso he pensado en el nombre de la banda!

"¿Aja y el grandioso nombre es?" preguntó Clary levantando la ceja.

"¡El mejor nombre de la mejor banda es la _'Conspiración de vegetales marinos'!_ " Simon exclamó levantando las manos.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados Clary y Jonathan empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

"¡EH! ¡Dejen de reírse! Es un nombre único, así que nunca nos confundirán con nadie más!" terminó haciendo un puchero. Los tres pararon unos segundos para volver a reírse a carcajadas.

A Jonathan le gustaba tener amigos. Simon y Clary eran risueños, por lo que les gustaba reírse de todo. Ahora tenía una familia y personas en las que confiar. Miro sus nuevos guantes y volvió a sonreír.

"¡Va! Ustedes van a tocar en la banda y yo voy a hacer el logo! Por fin mis clases de arte van a servir para algo" terminó diciendo Clary con una sonrisa

_Ya no volvería a estar solo. De eso estaba seguro_

::

_Vacaciones de invierno, 2000._

"Idris es el país natal de los cazadores de sombras, un santuario escondido de los mundanos, fue dado por el Ángel Raziel para sus cazadores. Su capital, y única ciudad, es Alacante. Se dice que el país está rodeado por montañas con pasajes que solo pueden ser transitados en verano.

La mayoría de los cazadores de sombras vienen de Idris, y muchos crecieron y entrenaron aquí. Sino me equivoco, Idris está ubicado en Europa central, entre Alemania, Francia y Suiza.

Debido a las salvaguardas ubicadas alrededor del país y todas sus fronteras, los mundanos que se acercaban demasiado eran instantáneamente transportados al otro lado del país; aunque algunos mundanos tenían conocimiento de su existencia hace mucho tiempo, hoy somos historias olvidadas para los mundanos.

"¿Salvaguardas? " preguntó Hermione de cuatro años interesada en el relato.

"¿Eh? Son protecciones como escudos invisibles. Se supone que nadie puede pasarlos y son controladas por las torres de los demonios que rodean la ciudad." Petunia continuó intentando hacer memoria sobre la ciudad. "La ciudad Alacante, también es conocida como la Ciudad de Cristal. Es la capital y única ciudad de Idris. En el Gard reside el Consejo, donde son los juicios y donde la ley es hecha. Y es donde actualmente nos encontramos.

Los niños miraron alrededor. El portal que acababan de cruzar parecía que se cerraba y se volvía a abrir.

Volviendo su vista a la ciudad, quedaron con la boca abierta. Puesto que parecía que la ciudad se encontraba en un valle llano y estaba dividida por un río. Alacante se alzaba sobre el lado de una colina escarpada. Las construcciones eran en su mayoría de piedras de colores dorados y miel con tejados rojos. Parecía una combinación perfecta entre pueblo antiguo y Atlantis, de la película el imperio perdido; por todos los cristales que se podían observar a lo largo de la ciudad. Dándole un brillo mágico y hermoso.

::

_Cámara del Consejo. Gard, Alacante, Idris._

La junta había sido llamada. Varios cazadores se estaban reuniendo en la habitación. Los niños Bane-Potter estaban nerviosos, las personas se saludaron y luego voltearon a verlos y luego susurraba.

Cuando el cónsul llegó al estrado junto con el inquisidor todos se callaron y se sentaron.

El juicio había comenzado.

"El cónsul Malachi presidirá este juicio junto con la inquisidora Herondale" dijo un cazador en el estrado. "La casa Blackthorn había desaparecido del radar aproximadamente 21 años atrás. Se supuso que todos habían sido asesinados. En la actualidad, la hija mayor de los Blackthorn regresó con una solicitud para que los hijos de su hermana menor fueran educados a los estándares de los cazadores. Al no haber regresado la señora Petunia Blackthorn es acusada formalmente como desertora. Hoy se decidirá si vuelve a ser uno de los nuestros. "

Petunia sabía que no iba a poder regresar como si nada a su antigua comunidad, lo sabía, pero aun así dolía que fuera proclamada desertora cuando ella siempre tuvo presentes sus orígenes.

Decir que Harry estaba nervioso era decir poco. Él no había pensado en las consecuencias de un deseo. Había deseado en su cumpleaños cumpleaños no.3 conocer Idris. En ese entonces había hecho caso omiso a la mirada preocupada entre su tía y su padre.

Los hermanos silenciosos habían entrado cargando la espada mortal. No dejaban sonido al caminar, no proyectaban sombras, no movían sus bocas para hablar y no creía que durmieran. Había oído de ellos, pero verlos le daba pavor.

"Utilizan runas tan potentes que les permiten comunicarse mentalmente, sin la necesidad de hablar" oyó decir a Jonathan a Hermione ante la pregunta no formulada de ella.

Con la espada mortal puesta en su lugar, Petunia entró al círculo de runas. Sus recuerdos pasaron frente a ella. Para los demás en la habitación ella parecía aturdida, lista para responder cualquier pregunta.

La inquisidora Herondale se acercó al círculo de runas sin tocarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

_Petunia Sydney Dursley nee Blackthorn_

La inquisidora fruncido el ceño ante la respuesta.

-¿Con quien estas casada? Nombra su tipo.

_Vernon Dursley, mundano_

-¿Tienes hijos?

_Uno. Dudley Dursley, mundano._

-¿Quienes son los niños que entraron a Idris contigo?

_Mis sobrinos. Jonathan, Hermione y Harry, cazadores._

-¿Porque regresar a los cazadores si ya tenías una vida hecha?

_Mi hermana fue asesinada por un maldito demonio hace año y medio. Su deseo fue entrenar a los niños juntas para que alcanzarán su potencial. Después de su fallecimiento, solo he podido empezarlos a entrenar en armas. No puedo enseñarles cosas que no se._

-Según tengo entendido tu padre, Andrew, amaba la literatura es por eso que eligió ser embajador. ¿No podría el enseñarles?

_Mi padre falleció hace más de dos años, intentando proteger a mi madre. En el ataque demoníaco masivo de Inglaterra._

-¿Quién es tu madre? No hay registros de ella, solo del nacimiento tuyo y de tu hermana. Y en ambas partidas de nacimiento su nombre está en blanco.

_Lady Nerissa, princesa de la Corte Seelie._

-La princesa armada. ¿Alguno de ustedes presenta características al ser mestizos?

Para los registros: Los medio hada generalmente son parecidos a las hadas en apariencia, ya que tienen orejas puntiagudas o facciones delicadas. A diferencia de las hadas puras tienen mejor resistencia al hierro, aunque les causa un poco de dolor. Hasta ahora solo hay registros de mestizos mundanos, no de cazadores.

_En nuestro caso, tuvimos que someternos a cirugía plástica después de desaparecer para ocultar las orejas. Mi hermana se parecía más a un hada. Mientras que yo heredé el talento para las plantas. De los niños solo Harry presenta características físicas. Y atrae hadas naturalmente._

¡¿Enserio?! ¿Entonces las personas hermosas que había visto en Central Park eran hadas? Harry se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Había conocido a un hada?

El interrogatorio continuó por media hora más, sorprendentemente nunca se mencionó la magia. Fue entonces cuando su tía se desmayó. al final no fue culpada de nada, seguiría en servicio sin poder entrar a Idris hasta que alguno de los niños obtuviera su mayoría.

"Ya que los hijos de cazadores de sombras son cazadores de sombras (sin importar que uno de sus progenitores sea mundano o subterráneo) la Clave los acepta en sus filas, siempre y cuando sean capaces de resistir las runas" Volteo viendo a los Bane. "Sean bienvenidos al hogar de sus ancestros y que el ángel los guíe en su camino" después de eso permitió que los niños vinieran a apoyar a su tía.

Los niños fueron corriendo al centro, pero cuando Harry entró en el círculo de runas la espada brillo y quedó en blanco. Ninguno de los demás cazadores lo notó, ya que seguían hablando entre ellos.

Harry miró con curiosidad la espada en el techo que estaba emanando un brillo singular. Mientras más la veía, más le daban ganas de sostenerla. Terminó quitando ese pensamiento y sin prestarle más atención siguió caminando para ver el estado de su tía.

Los hermanos silenciosos vieron esto, pero se quedaron callados. La espada solo reaccionaba cuando un ángel la sostenía. ¿Quién era ese niño?

::

_Instituto de Nueva York, un año después._

"Un Instituto es un refugio para los cazadores de sombras y en algunos casos para subterráneos y a mundanos bajo su protección, además de un lugar seguro destinado a albergar y ayudar a los nefilim de todo el mundo en su tarea de matar demonios. Se encuentran en todas las grandes ciudades del mundo. A menudo se edifican en las iglesias o en tierra santa" Terminó explicando la señora Maryse mientras entraba a la magnífica construcción. Mientras que los niños se quedaron viendo la iglesia con la boca abierta.

El instituto de Nueva York era una maldita catedral gótica antigua del siglo XV por fuera podías observar una gran cantidad de pilares y la magnificencia de la construcción. Los ventanales lucían magníficos, dándole una apariencia antigua.

"¡¿Cómo es que los mug-mundanos no se dan cuenta de la mágnifica estructura en medio de la ciudad?!" pregunto Harry viendo como la gente pasaba sin mirarlos. Maryse ignoró su mal pronunciamiento pensando en que aún era un bebé. Hubiera deseado que su hijo menor mostrará la inteligencia de los Bane, ciertamente los genios abundaban en esa familia. Los rumores de los niños abundaban Idris.

Aunque si pudiera establecer un compromiso entre su hijo menor Max y Hermione, al fin y al cabo solo sería unos dos o tres años más grande que él, por lo que la diferencia de edad no era mala idea...

Los Bane-Potter siguieron a la encargada del instituto de Nueva York por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar ático, donde se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento del Instituto.

Había vigas situadas veinte pies en el aire que se utilizaban para enseñar a los Cazadores de Sombras equilibrio y flexibilidad. Un vestuario pequeño se encontraba junto a la sala de entrenamiento para permitir que los Cazadores de Sombras cambiarse de ropa.

Dos niños y una niña aproximadamente de diez años los miraron en cuanto llegaron.

"Estos son mis hijos, Alexander e Isabelle y mi hijo adoptivo Jace Wayland, el menor Maxwell aún está aprendiendo a caminar por lo que está con Hodge, él será su entrenador. Mi esposo y yo a menudo estamos en Idris por lo que no nos verán a menudo. Niños estos son Jonathan, y los gemelos Harry y Hermione Bane. De ahora en adelante van a entrenar aquí. Tienen su propia casa por lo que no serán residentes." Exclamó la madre haciendo señas mientras salía de la habitación para que la presentaran.

...

...

...

"¿Hola?" exclamó el peli blanco "soy Jonathan Christopher Bane, espero llevarnos bien. Tengo 12. Estos son mis hermanos menores Harry y Hermione tienen 4"

'¿ _Jonathan Christopher? Sabía que el nombre de Jonathan era muy usado por los cazadores pero tener el mismo nombre....'_ Fue el pensamiento de Jace mientras hacía una mueca-sonrisa al nuevo.

"¡Que hermosos, sus cabellos son bicolores!" grito Isabelle mientras corría hacia los gemelos. Los niños de inmediato reaccionaron y huyeron.

"Hola Jonathan soy Alexander, llamame Alec tengo 13. Y este de aquí enojon es Jace, mi parabatai, tiene 11. La que persigue a tus gemelos es mi hermana Issi tiene 11. Entre nos..." dijo un poco más bajo casi llegando al susurro. "Por ningún motivo comas nada hecho por ella, a menos de que quieras terminar en la enfermería"

Jonathan río ante el pensamiento.

"¡Ayuda!" Exclamó Harry intentando escapar. Saltó a la viga y continuó corriendo, mientras que Hermione no había sido tan rápida y terminó atrapada en un abrazo asfixiante.

Los Lightwood estaban muy sorprendidos, esa no era la flexibilidad, ni la habilidad de un niño de cuatro. Jace subió sin dificultad a la cima y persiguió al pequeño por las diferentes vigas. Harry terminó cayendo después de dar un paso en falso. Su equilibrio aún no era perfecto...

¡AHHHH!

Alec de inmediato reaccionó y lo cacho. Después de tranquilizarlos miro a su hermana reclamándole.

"¡Dejen de molestarlos! Izzy si continuas la asfixiarás. ¡Jace baja!"

"Si mamá..." terminó reclamando la joven nefilim.

"¡Apenas los conoces y ya te volviste maternal!" Exclamó Jace mientras aterrizaba cerca de su parabatai. "¡Soy tu parabatai! Y parece que le tienes más afecto al mocoso que está en tus brazos que a mi"

"Pues deja de molestarlos y no actuaré maternal Jace. Aparte miralos, son tan pequeños... Max no se deja abrazar" continuo Alec abrazando a Harry. Mientras que el abrazado solo sonreía.

Harry al sentir el abrazo, se sintió seguro. Como si su padre lo estuviera abrazando.

¿Por qué sentía afecto por un extraño? En su vida pasada no confiaba en muchos, y en los que confío terminaron traicionandolo, pero este chico, se sentía como familia. ¿Quizás si eran familia? Deseaba tener mejor memoria, habían pasado ya dos años en esta vida. Y estaba segurísimo que alguien había mencionado a los Lightwood antes. ¿Hermione podría recordar?

"¿Oigan quién es Hodge? Siento que he oído ese nombre antes" preguntó Jonathan después del susto por la caída. "Estoy seguro de que escuchado ese nombre en Idris. ¿Es famoso o algo?"

"Hodge Starkweather, fue maldecido para nunca abandonar el Instituto de Nueva York como forma de castigo, fue exiliado de Idris, algo visto como un castigo duro para la mayoría de los cazadores de sombras que crecieron allí y lo veían como su hogar." Dijo Jace al ponerse al lado de su tocayo. "Nunca lo menciones, el odia eso"

Los tres Bane asintieron. Izzy les empezó a mostrar todo los equipos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Alec aun sostenía a Harry protectoramente. Recorrieron todo el instituto, desde las catacumbas hasta el invernadero. Decir que Harry estaba eufórico con el último era poco. Aun no llegaba al nivel de Neville con su adoración a las plantas, pero le encantaba cuidar el jardín como forma de relajación.

Durante todo el recorrido Jace fue el único enojado, puesto que toda la concentración de su parabatai se encontraba en el mocoso en sus brazos.

Terminaron al regresar a la sala de entrenamiento de la tarde.

Hodge entró a la habitación con una sonrisa y exclamando: "¿Cuando se multiplicaron? Bueno, ya ni modo. Hola pequeños, soy Hodge Starkweather, seré su tutor y el responsable de que aprendes a ser buenos Nefilim. Así que vamos a empezar a entrenar" se acercó al piso y empezó a explicar. "Les voy a enseñar diferentes tipos de técnicas marciales, mejorará su condición física, mental y espiritual. Después seguiremos con las armas. Jace, Alec e Izzy ya tienen sus armas. Así que haremos la prueba al final haber cual se adapta más a cada uno.

Empezando con estiramientos. Así que hagan un círculo alrededor de mi y empezamos...

**_Pido y acepto sugerencias_ **

::

Cabello de Hermione

Cabello de Harry

Cabello de Jonathan

Próximo capitulo el porque del pelo.


	7. Un ritual

"¿Mione, el apellido de Lightwood lo has escuchado antes?" preguntó Harry mientras entraba a la habitacion de su hermana.

"¡Harry! ¡Aprende a tocar!" mientras que el nombrado pudo esquivar fácilmente la almohada lanzada.

"Lo siento, pero por alguna razón no deja de molestarme el apellido. Es como si debería ya saber de donde es" terminó diciendo el menor mientras recogía la almohada y se sentaba frente en el pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana.

"Pues deberías, Izzy, Max y Alec eran mis medios hermanos. Su padre era mi padre" dijo Hermione un poco triste.

"¿Oh Mione... vas a decirles?" preguntó mientras abría sus brazos para darle un abrazo a su hermana.

"No Harry, ellos ya no son mi familia. No quiero tener a ese hombre como mi padre. Aparte Alec se va a convertir en tu padre Ry, bueno... nuestro padre, por lo tanto vamos a hacer una mezcla rara de relaciones intrafamiliares, terminaría siendo tu tía mas o menos si revisamos un árbol genealógico. Eso sin contar el ritual del abuelo"

"Espera... ¿Alec? ¿Se va casar con papá? Tiene 14 años Mione, no se va a casar con pa---" declaró hasta que su memoria retrocedió al día del final de la batalla. Su padre había huido a las profundidades de Edom a causa de un desamor. Mierda... ¡Es un asalta cunas! Pensó con una voz horrorizada.

"¿Harry no te has dado cuenta?" Preguntó la mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿De que?" Pregunto el menor un poco emocionado por la noticia.

"¿En la forma en la que nos trata Alec?" Negó con la cabeza y continuó "Harry, Alexander Lightwood ha actuado como una mamá gallina con nosotros, no deja que nos lastimemos en las prácticas, siempre está sobre nosotros cuidándonos e incluso se disculpó y se sintió culpable cuando hizo sangrar a Jona al salvarlo de un demonio cuando fueron a cazar. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas el lío que se armó cuando los demás lo tranquilizaron? Estaba histérico, intentando disculparse con Jona por las heridas, a pesar de que lo salvó estaba afligido por lastimarlo."

"¿Entonces... nos sobreprotege por qué?" Su mente pasó por diferentes escenarios. "Por el vínculo paterno... a pesar de no estar casado con papá, ni ser nuestro padre, es el alma gemela de papá, de alguna forma comparte el vínculo e inconscientemente lo usa" dijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta que el vínculo paterno es el causante de la sobreprotección dada por el cazador a cualquiera de los tres Bane.

"Es lo que pienso, no se me ha ocurrido ninguna otra motivo del por qué él reaccione de esa forma cuando nos herimos". Dijo la mayor asintiendo a su hermano. ' _Aunque espero nunca ver como reaccionaría a cuando te lastimes... por algún motivo es más cuidadoso a tu alrededor. A pesar de que los tres tenemos sangre Bane en nuestras venas. Debe de haber algo que me esté faltando.'_ Terminó pensando

"No quiero que se separen, se que ni siquiera se conocen, aún, pero no quiero que papá se vaya a Edom. No quiero repetir ese error en esta vida".

Dándole una sonrisa tentativa, Hermione presionó su cuerpo más cerca del suyo, ofreciéndole un abrazo. "Harry, no tienes que tener miedo. También sabemos que Alec va a amar a papá. Van a estar juntos, no dejaremos que se destruya su relación, recuerda que aun tenemos tiempo para que los problemas inicien. Vamos a planear y tener varios planes a la mano, al fin y al cabo hay demasiadas letras en el abecedario"

"Y si no, se lo dejamos a la suerte Potter para que todo salga bien." Concluyó el menor haciéndolos reír.

"Y después seremos familia. Una rara, sí, donde hay dos papas y cinco hijos, como mínimo, porque espero que Mamá Alec (espero que se ría y no se enoje cuando le digamos asi), tenga y haga más hemanitos, con papá. Porque quiero tener mas hermanos. No quiero que seamos los pequeños. Ese es mi objetivo, ya que Alec no tiene magia, tendremos que crear un útero artificial, puede que alguna poción para el...."

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos, en lo que su hermana decía una variedad sorprendente de diferentes ingredientes. Un papá. Definitivamente extrañaba a los Potter, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en su futuro, ya que definitivamente Magnus no era material para padre. Pero tener a alguien que lo ponga en cinta, ayudaría bastante.

Por lo menos ahora las fiestas en el penthouse solo se realizaban los sábados, en lugar de toda la semana.

Lo peor es que sabía pocas cosas de lo que había sucedido en este lado del estanque, por lo que tenían que ir con la corriente. Eso lo tenía preocupado. Y más cuando no quería involucrarse en alguna guerra. Y sabía que habría dos guerras en los siguientes diez años.

"¿Eh?"

"Deja de pensar demasiado, y ayúdame a ver qué ingredientes pueden mantener un útero artificial en un muggle".

"Lo siento Mione, por alguna razón aun creo que todo fue un sueño. Y que voy a despertar en mi armario, con los Dursley odiandome". Perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

"¡Ry! ¡Harry!" regaño Hermione a su hermano petrificado intentando hacer que preste atención. "¡Harry James Bane!" grito la mayor antes de darle un almohadazo en la cabeza, causando que el menor cayera de la cama riendo.

"¡Te estoy escuchando Hermione Evelyn Bane!"

"Cállate Harry. Y no. Esa vida no sucedió y nunca va a suceder. Aunque he estado teniendo una duda."

"¿Cual? Si son ingredientes, te pido que lo consultes con Snape, el hace milagros con las pociones."

"Deja de reír. Aunque es una buena idea. Pero enserio... ¿No crees que hay algo mal?" preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada. "Todo está funcionando bien. Y todo lo que nos pidieron esta hecho. Jonathan no fue a Edom, pero nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos que buscarlo, es como si ya estuviera destinado a estar aquí. ¿No crees que son demasiadas coincidencias?"

"Lo pensé, pero el tío ángel dijo que disfrutaramos esta vida. Somos inmortales y solo llevamos 3 años viviendo aquí. Pero si tanto te preocupa piensa ¿Cuales son las diferencias entre esta línea del tiempo y la anterior?" pregunto Harry. "Te diste cuenta que Dumbledore cambio el hechizo de fidelius. Y logramos cambiarlo a tiempo. No pudimos mencionar nada acerca de la rata a los Potter, e incluso lo de Sirius cambio... Esta vez no persiguió a Pettigrew pero aun así está en Azkaban. Como dijiste creo que Jonathan siempre estuvo destino a estar aquí, pero supongo que cuando supuestamente morí, y que esa rata vieja bloqueo mis poderes, papá estaba desesperado por no sentir el vínculo que pensó que había muerto, así que por pena, ya no cuido a Jona y fue criado en Edom.

"¡Esa es una buena hipótesis!"

"En esta vida, el vínculo padre-hijo sigue abierto porque en ningún momento Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros. Así que aquí estamos... papá buscó a Jona y no bloquearon mis poderes"

"¿Pero Harry y yo? Se que el ángel lo prometió pero... fui a parar directo a los Potter el primer día que desperté"

"¿Mione cuando hiciste tu primer magia accidental antes?" dijo Harry pensando en una nueva hipótesis.

"Alrededor de los 4 o 5 años como todos los niños mágicos" dijo algo malhumorada al recordar que su hermano había hecho magia accidental al nacer "Ooooooo.... Olvídalo entonces, hice magia al llegar aquí. Así que supongo que el libro de Hogwarts marco mi ubicacion" dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca al pensar en su madre y su abuela, deseaba verlas una vez más..

"Mione ahorita que estamos hablando de Hogwarts... Yo no quiero volver. No quiero nada que ver con Inglaterra. Nada." Viendo con ojos de cachorrito a su hermana.

"Ry, en Estados Unidos esta Ivermory y Salem, tendríamos que buscar mas escuelas si no vamos a Hogwarts, no se mucho sobre MACUSA, pero podríamos preguntarles por algo de información. Al fin y al cabo no es obligatorio ir allí."

_**~** _   
_**A quien corresponda.** _

_**Quisiéramos información sobre las diferentes escuelas de magia que hay en Estados Unidos, tenemos una plaza en Hogwarts desde nuestro nacimiento, pero quisiéramos informarnos mas al respecto. Y tambien quisieramos pedir informes sobre cursos mágicos para squibs.** _

_**Heredero de Casa Antigua y Noble Potter** _   
_**Heredero de Lord Sydonai Bane** _   
_**Harry James Bane-Potter Blackthorn** _

**~**

"Listo." Dijo la mayor enseñándole la carta. "Ahora pide una paloma mensajera"

"¿Porque firmaste con mi nombre?" Preguntó el menor después de leer.

"Porque tu eres el heredero en el mundo mágico. Jona no puede heredar por ser un squib y yo porque soy mujer. (Algo que planeo cambiar si es que regresamos a Inglaterra) Aparte si ponemos el nombre de papá, alguien sabrá que es un brujo en lugar de un mago, recuerda que en EU los subterráneos conviven con los mágicos; aunque no dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta que Lord Sydonai Bane y Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn son la misma persona ¡Ahora pide la paloma!"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la emoción de su gemela, y salió al balcón. "Cuando crezca Hedwig te va a odiar por dejar que alguien más se lleve su correo". Chiflando un tono dulce y melodioso, los animales más cercanos se reunieron. Gatos, ratones, ardillas y diferentes aves aterrizaron frente a él. Y puso la carta en una de ellas. _A MACUSA_. la paloma se fue a su destino con todas las demás aves de guardaespaldas, como si estuvieran resguardando el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hermione estalló de risa.

"¡Eres Blanca Nieves!" Dijo aun riendo "lo siento, es solo que los llamas y todos vienen" dijo un poco más calmada antes de volver a reír.

Harry solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco ante las risas de su hermana. "Jajaja- siguete riendo, y le voy a decir al Presidente Miaw que no te deje acercarte"

"¡No te atreverías!" Gritó Hermione mientras lanzaba una almohada que estaba a la mano. El menor solo sonrió y esquivo, hasta que su hermana se quedó sin municiones. "¡Te prohibo arruinar mi relación con presidente Miaw! No quiero estar como Jonathan, privado de sus caricias, después del baño. Y si me sigues amenazando no te ayudaré con la tarea de demoniología"

.... O.O ....

"¡Nooooooo Mione! ¡Son tantos demonios! Ni siquiera papá se sabe el nombre de todos sus tíos, y cada vez que le pregunto se enoja y empieza a murmurar sobre algo familia incestuosa y se aleja a practicar hechizos de protección. No puedo hacerlo solo. Dejaré que me llames Snowy si eso permite que me prestes tus apuntes".

Ella ocultó una risita cuando sus ojos serpentinos se abrieron un poco. Un destello de miedo brilló a través de ellos, antes de que pudiera enmascarar su miedo. Poco a poco la risa ganó y ambos estaban riendo como si un rictusempra los hubiera golpeado a ambos.

_**.Si los animales amaban a una persona, esa persona no puede ser mala.** _

Ella lo sabía, Harry era demasiado bueno para existir. Y después de lo que había pasado, él tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera.

El abuelo les había dado dones cuando fueron adoptados, murmurando algo sobre niños bendecidos por un Ángel y que sus nietos no se quedarían atrás.

El de ella era la piroquinesis, la habilidad para generar y controlar el fuego. Un regalo que solo había utilizado para encender la chimenea y la ropa de sus hermanos cuando la molestaban. El abuelo le susurró que servía a mandar a los demonios directo al infierno.

En cambio el regalo de Jonathan era más práctico, la psicometría, también conocido como lectura táctil. La habilidad de obtener información relevante de un objeto, el dueño de un objeto, o la historia relacionada con un objeto haciendo contacto físico con dicho objeto. Decir que el nunca iba a lavar la ropa de nuevo, era un hecho. Una razón más para usar sus amados guantes.

Pero Harry, era como si atrajera a todos los animales a el. Él los entendía, y hasta el momento ninguno le había negado ninguna solicitud realizada. En cambio todos estaban intentando hacerlo feliz, como si fuera la misión de su vida verlo sonreír y feliz.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Se escuchó un grito femenino demasiado cerca. En ese momento ambos serios, salieron corriendo a la dirección del grito. Terminaron en la cocina, asombrados ante la vista.

Jonathan acababa de tirar la comida, parecía en shock y después de tranquilizarse empezó a reír.

Si sus ojos no los estaban engañando tenían a Magnus en blanco y negro, al igual que los niños, el color de su cabello cambió por completo de negro a blanco dándole un aspecto divertido. Mientras que la ropa estaba ausente de brillos. Parecía más un mimo que otra cosa.

"Dejen de reírse, pense que podiamos parecer más familia si nos parecemos más" dijo el mayor haciendo una mueca ante las caras divertidas de sus hijos. "Es el dia de la familia en la escuela, no van a creer que somos padre-hijos si no nos parecemos"

"Papa, somos familia, solo no cambies, pareces extraño con esa ropa". Dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"Aparte, si nos parecemos, en la nariz, y en las cejas, de ahi en fuera, Harry definitivamente no es tu hijo, parece una niña como Hermione, con los rasgos ingleses marcados y sus características aristocráticas, tienen sus pómulos altos, sus labios rellenos, su nariz respingada y su piel pálida sin defectos. Solo míralos. ¡Los hacen parecer gemelas!"

Miró a sus hermanos menores viendo las pequeñas diferencia de ambos. Ambos con el cabello bicolor hasta los hombros. Mientras que Harry lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo, Hermione tenía sueltos sus rizos. En cambio él tenía el cabello rubio platinado, estaba corto ahora, y pero algunas de las puntas se iban para todas direcciones. Cosa que divertía a los menores diciendo que era un rasgo Potter, a pesar de que él no había heredado nada Potter, solo un Bane.

"Mientras que tu tienes rasgos asiáticos y yo tengo rasgos mixtos entre los dos. Solo digamos que yo soy la mezcla tuya y tu primer esposa y los gemelos se parecen a su madre, tu segunda esposa y listo, problema resuelto aunque teóricamente es cierto, soy hijo de mama y ellos de James"

¿Eh? Fue el pensamiento de Magnus ante la sencilla solución de su hijo mayor...

DING DONG

El timbre sonó, sacándolo de su enfurruñamiento causado por su mala faceta para el arte. Sus hijos no apreciaban el pelo blanco brilloso que estaba dispuesto a lucir para que pasaran como padre de los monstruosos genios. Pensó en eso hasta que el sonido del timbre volvió a sonar. Molesto. Normalmente no tenían invitados, nadie necesitaba al gran brujo de Brooklyn tan temprano en la mañana, claro, si es que apreciaban su vida.

Magnus regreso mágicamente a yo habitual, ooooh sus fabulosos brillos, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

::

Mientras que Hermione iba a su habitación aún riendo, por un par de cuadernos, Harry bajó a la biblioteca.

En esta vida, a medida que crecía se dio cuenta de que tenía un don para las pociones. Pero... ¿Quien no se volviera un experto después de leer el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo? Era bastante hábil si lo decía él mismo, aunque Hermione después de adoptar algunos trucos estaba alcanzandolo.

Solo podía imaginar al profesor Snape rodando en su tumba ... dos gryffindors excelentes en Pociones... esperen.... Pero Snape sigue vivo en esta vida... y no los odiaba la última vez que los vio. ¿Tal vez si dejara de pensar en él como el diablo encarnado ayudaría? Por otra parte, el tío Lucifer era bastante bueno en bromas y en darte lo que tu corazón más desea. Al fin y al cabo el diablo no era tan malo.

Harry siguió con sus pensamientos, había atravesado gran parte de la biblioteca hasta llegar a una habitación en el fondo. Al entrar se podía apreciar una réplica al laboratorio de Hogwarts. Lilian amba pociones, tanto que configuró uno en su casa en Godric's Hollow, una réplica del laboratorio que tanto había amado y utilizado por siete años. Una réplica que Magnus Bane había traído como recuerdo de la cazadora pelirroja.

Los niños habían llorado la primera vez que habían visto el laboratorio. Podían recordar los momentos en la que la cazadora estaba con ellos enseñándoles cada ingrediente, cada corte, cada método de seguridad. A pesar de sus cortas edades, ella estaba convencida de que iban a obtener una maestría en Pociones.

Cuando empezó a sacar los ingredientes, no pudo evitar una lágrima. Los había perdido hace casi 3 años y él juraba que oía las carcajadas de James y los regaños de Lily algunas veces.

"Es mejor tener y no necesitar, luego necesitar y no tener, mama", recitó Harry, recordando que su madre nunca tuvo la previsión de hacer pociones de emergencia. Con los ojos aún en el caldero empezó a cortar los ingredientes para la esencia de díctamo, que curaba heridas sangrantes. Y con Jonathan empezando a ir de cacería estaba seguro de que en algún momento lo necesitarían. Estaba tan concentrado en la poción que se perdió el gesto aprobatorio que el fantasma en la habitación le dio.

_Posdata:_   
_Si él moría debido a la decisión de jugar a ser Snape, Harry quería dejar en claro que Hedwig heredaría todo lo que poseía._

::

_**Hogwarts, Inglaterra.** _

Dumbledore miró la percha vacía en su oficina. Fawkes había desaparecido hace casi 3 años atrás. El vínculo que le había obligado al fénix a ser su familiar había desaparecido. Un día de noviembre simplemente desapareció. Pero tenía más problemas que un fénix desaparecido.

¿En dónde demonios estaban los Potter? Odiaba a Magnus Sydonai Bane en ese momento. Estar en EU significaba que no podía controlar a Harry como quería. ¡Necesitaba que Harry confiara en él, y ese maldito hombre probablemente había hecho que el chico lo odiara! No había podido encontrar información de los Bane, aparte de que tenían buena relación con los subterráneos. Y ninguno quería hablar sobre el apellido Bane. Sabía que estaba en Nueva York, pero por más gente que había mandado, no pudo encontrarlos.

El director necesitaba un plan. Un buen plan que llevaría a Harry Potter justo donde lo quería. ¿Tal vez hacer que sea obligatorio estudiar en Hogwarts a los nacidos en Inglaterra y sus alrededores? De esa forma los Potter tendrían que regresar y él los tendría al alcance de su mano.

::

_**El ritual parte I** _

Magnus se levantó de su asiento y vio como recogió a un niño de diez años y lo acercó. Un niño y una bebé estaban frente a él, parados como soldaditos petrificados. "Tus nietos padre, Jonathan es un cazador con sangre demoníaca mientras que Hermione es cazadora y maga, planeaba adoptarlos por sangre, pero la sangre demoníaca me lo impide y choca con la de la tía Lilith. Niños este es mi padre, Rey demonio del Vacío. Su abuelo Asmodeus".

Ambos niños no sabían ni donde esconderse ante la mirada penetrante del demonio.

"¿No los puedes adoptar?" Preguntó el demonio viendo a su primogénito. "¿Y quieres adoptarlos por sangre?" Magnus miró a los niños ofreciéndoles una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y luego asintió.

Ambos niños tenían sentimientos encontrados, felicidad por que alguien los amara e incredulidad de que alguien los quisiera amar.

"Es fácil, desaste de la sangre que tienen y cambiala por la tuya y listo. Serán tuyos en sangre y alma". Dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

...

...

...

...

"Padre... ¿Y como se cambia la sangre de alguien?"

"¡Con un ritual mocoso! ¡Y deja de usar sarcasmo conmigo! Suficiente tengo con mis hermanos... Por el ritual preguntale a tu papá por su ayuda, a él le va mejor en rituales que a mi. De esa forma no habrá ningún daño colateral" Sacó un gran grimorio debajo de su capa y maniobrando con una mano se lo entregó a su hijo. "Lo quiero de vuelta mocoso, y no se lo des a Azrael, la última vez que se lo quedo, no lo vi en unos cuantos siglos, es mi investigación. Ten cuidado"

Miró a su pequeño nieto en sus brazos. Magnus nunca había sido cariñoso con él, en cambio su precioso bebe, que tenia los ojos de serpiente mas verdes y bellos del mundo, lo buscaba. Tenía que darle un regalo... ¿pero que?

Sabia que habia una fluctuación en el espacio-tiempo. Su compañero le dijo lo que había pasado, y lo que su hijo y nieto habían pasado. Lo que habían sufrido. "Guardaré tu pequeño secreto mocoso" dijo al oído menor, causando que se quedara en blanco por unos segundos. "Azrael me lo dijo. Y no te preocupes por que alguien lo sepa, solo hay cuatro seres que pudieron sentir el cambio espacio-tiempo. Y todos estamos de tu parte bebe. Pero necesito que cuando seas mayor, hagas un ritual de invocación cerca de donde este el tal Dumbledore; se que regresaste porque algo en verdad muy malo sucedió, no se toda tu vida pasada. Pero tu abuelo y yo queremos venganza. Tu solo debes de preocuparte por vivir bien" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla rechoncha. Harry se aferró aún más fuerte al demonio dándole tranquilidad.

"Entonces tengo que preguntarles esto" dijo Magnus serio mientras miraba a sus hijos adoptivos "¿Quieren ser mis hijos biológicamente? Se que soy un desastre, y van a agarrar malas mañas de mi. Seré un poco responsable, no prometo cocinar, se va a quemar pero podemos aparecer comida y gracias al abuelo que tengo a Petunia para que me cuide y los cuide." Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los menores se rieran aligerando el ambiente.

"Pero van a perder a sus padres biológicos, serán míos solo míos. ¿Eso estaría bien para ustedes?"

Hermione asintió, ella ya había renunciado a su familia mundana. Los quería conocer, hablar con ellos, pasar el tiempo con ellos, pero ellos ya no eran su familia. Tenía a Harry y no estaba sola, ahora iba a ser su hermana biológica. Ella no tenia ningun problema. Ahora sí podía decir que era su hermano incluso en sangre.

"¿Puedo mantener a Lilith como mi madre? Valentine dejó ser mi padre en el momento en que me abandono, al igual que mi madre, pero Lilith estuvo ahí para mi. No quiero alejar a la única persona que me ha cuidado." Dijo Jonathan retorciéndose en su lugar nerviosamente. Adoraba la idea de una nueva familia que lo ame, no quería parecer hipócrita con ellos, que a pesar de solo haberlo conocido diez minutos ya estaban preocupados por el.

"No se si se puede mantener sangre vieja con el ritual. En caso de que no, podríamos pedirle a la tía Lilith que venga a una adopción oficial" dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. Tranquilizando a su pronto hijo mayor.

Solo faltaria conseguir una prueba de linaje, ni siquiera había pensado ir con los duendes aquí en Nueva York para arreglar cualquier asunto pendiente. Se dirigió a crear un nuevo pentagrama, dios... los hacía demasiado seguido y cada uno consumía demasiada magia.

"Por cierto, mi regalo para mis nuevos nietos" dijo el demonio mientras extendía la mano derecha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y distrayendolo del pentagrama.

Un pequeño gato jengibre apareció en su palma. "Mitad-gato y mitad-kneazle, es el más inteligente de su clase que he conocido. Creo que irá bien a la bebé más inteligente que conozco". La pequeña extendió sus pequeños bracitos y se aferró al gatito como si fuera su salvavidas. Mientras que no paraba de decir gracias.

Cuando el demonio volteo a ver a Harry, un polluelo grisáceo apareció ante el menor. El infante al igual que su hermana, temblando y emocionado agarró al polluelo.

¿No las reacciones de sus hijos eran extrañas ante sus nuevos familiares?

El admitiría que cuando recibió a su precioso atigrado _Presidente Miau_ estaba emocionado, pero ellos parecían como si ya los hubieran conocido y se volvieran a reencontrar después de mucho tiempo... Debería de dejar de pensar demasiado. Tal vez debería dormir más y dejar de dudar en sus bebés.

Aparte no tenía motivos para preocuparse, él estuvo desde que nació Harry, era imposible que pasara algo por alto, ya que James siempre lo mantenía al dia, incluso sabía cuando su bebé había estornudado. James había hecho un drama llamando a la curandera y al vampiro, al recibirlo, solo para determinar que había estornudado por el polvo en la biblioteca que acumulaban los libros. Decir que desde entonces habían adquirido un TOC por lo sucio, era decirlo leve. Si... tal vez era la falta de sueño, el que hacía que sus pensamientos se desviaron a pensar cosas que no eran.

Vio a su padre acercarse a Jonathan diciendo. "Tienes un familiar, un cuervo, sino me equivoco, pero tu vínculo con él, está manchado. ¿Quieres que libere el vínculo y obtener un nuevo familiar? ¿O quieres que consiga al cuervo?"

Hugo... Su precioso Hugo lo había abandonado. Lo habían dejado solo en las calles. Y esa experiencia fue suficiente para decidir dejar atrás su pasado y empezar de nuevo. "Yo quisiera a alguien más. Él era más leal a mi padre que a mi, sino es mucha molestia" dijo un poco apenado al demonio. El demonio asintió y un polluelo en llamas apareció ante él. Jonathan agradeció y abrazó a su nuevo familiar.

"Ellos solo son leales a ustedes. Y ellos los van a proteger en mi lugar. Bienvenidos a la familia."

Abrazo a su nieto por última vez y después dejó al bebé en los brazos de su hijo y regresó al pentagrama en silencio con una sonrisa.

50 minutos después. Y otro pentagrama hecho. Un ángel rubio apareció ante todos.

::

_**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias**_  
 _ **(Si no hay ideas,**_ _**no hay sig cap)**_

_**¿Qué quieres que ocurra?**_  
 _ **¿Quién está con quien?**_  
 _ **¿Empezamos ya Hogwarts?**_  
 _ **¿Empezamos Shadowhunters?**_  
 _ **¿O seguimos vien**_ _ **do la infancia**_?

**_A pesar de todo Magnus solo va a conocer a Alec hasta que tenga 20 como en el libro o serie. Pero los niños estarán configurando su futuro._ **

*Tenganme paciencia. Porque como dice en mi perfil. Literalmente actualizo cada vez que me acuerdo.

Ojos de Harry.


	8. Once Principales

**__ **

**_El ritual parte II_ **

**_Diciembre, 1997._ **

50 minutos después. Y otro pentagrama hecho. Un angel rubio apareció ante todos. Magnus juro ver, que mientras su papá escaneaba la habitación, su mirada se posó en el libro que estaba junto a él. De tal forma que vio estrellas mientras añoraba el libro. Cuando le dio una mala mirada el Ángel se volvió a su nieto.

"Hola mi bebé hermoso" dijo Azrael mientras agarraba a Harry del suelo. "¿Han estado bien?" El ángel siguió consintiendo a su nieto y cuando Magnus le explicó que quería hacer, el rubio asintió y le dio una copa de cristal a su hijo. "Pueden intercambiar la sangre, pero la sangre demoníaca no se puede quitar, por lo que el pequeño seguirá teniendo a Lilith como madre, ¿eso está bien?"

Asintiendo, el rubio apareció un par de frascos llenos de sangre perfectamente sellados y etiquetados con los nombres de James Charlus Potter y de Lilian Jesse Blackthorn-Evans. Y los vertió en la copa. Pasandosela a Magnus quien invocó un cuchillo y se cortó la palma dejando que la sangre se mezclara con las otras dos.

La sangre en la copa brilló la azul, declarando la sangre de un mago, brillo naranja por la sangre de cazador y brillo blanca con negro representando al único brujo real. Los cuales se mezclaron brillantemente. Azrael empezó a cantar suavemente mientras untaba la sangre de la copa en la frente de los dos menores. El sonido del canto los hipnotizaba tanto que a pesar de no estar entendiendolo, lo tomaron como una canción de cuna. Ambos niños se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de segundos. Magnus sostuvo a Hermione, mientras que Rafael sostenía a Jonathan. Ambos fueron puestos rápidamente en los cómodos sillones de la biblioteca.

Harry se acercó a su hermana incluso por sangre, viéndola dormir y observando cómo poco a poco sus facciones delicadas se perfilaban un poquito en la nariz y en la barbilla. Su cabello llegó al tono negro con pequeños mechones rojos ocultos que solo podía observar a la luz.

Mientras que Jonathan se parecía mas y mas a Magnus. Sus ojos estaba seguro de que tenían la forma de los de Lily. Poco después su pelo negro se alargó apenas unos centímetros antes de empezar a irse a todos lados. Algo que sorprendió a Harry y empezó a reír. Si... todos los Potter tenían un nido por cabello.

Vio Rafael hablando en voz baja con Magnus. Magnus después de asentir, le quitó a su traje cualquier magia que tenía y el traje volvió a la normalidad. Rafael se despidió y miró al ángel antes de salir huyendo del penthouse, sin darse cuenta, de que en la parte de atrás tenía una flor neón que brillaba y contrastaba con su traje negro.

Tanto el ángel como el brujo contuvieron la risa y Magnus miró a su pequeño que lo miraba inocentemente.

El ángel tocó la frente de los niños susurrando una bendición. Harry tuvo que parpadear ante la magia que sintió y sintió que su pelo brillaba. Vio como las puntas de su pelo se iban aclarando poco a poco antes de detenerse a la mitad, vio que sucedió lo mismo con Hermione, mientras que a Jonathan su pelo se aclaró por completo.

Magnus miró a su padre pidiéndole una explicación. "Pensé que les saldría un pequeño tatuaje como a otros bendecidos...."

"Gracias papá"

"No te preocupes, los veo luego, me voy antes de que tu hermano se ponga histérico de que me escape de nuevo del trabajo"

Riendo se despidió y volvió al pentagrama.

::

Joder. Magnus iba a matar a quien fuera que estuviera insistiendo tanto en el timbre. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un par de aurores, una mujer de alrededor de 60 años y a un joven de 45. Pero... todos en el mundo mágico envejecían más lento, por lo que era difícil averiguar su edad real. ¿Había tenido algún problema con el mundo mágico? Estaba seguro que el último incidente vampírico con Camille ya estaba solucionado, y Rafael se había hecho cargo del aquelarre.

"¡Hola Tina, que alegría verte aquí!" Exclamó el brujo ante su vieja amiga. Haciendo una mueca internamente. Sabía que ver al jefe auror barruntaba mal augurio para los subterráneos. Algo grave tuvo que haber pasado para tenerla en su porche.

"¿Cuando ibas a avisar a MACUSA que tienes hijos magos?" Dijo la mayor entrando a la sala. "¿En primera como pudiste tener hijos? ¿No se supone que los brujos son estériles? Son los primeros hijos de un brujo, ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?! Esos niños necesitan ser estudiados. ¿Pueden siquiera controlar su magia demoníaca o tienen un núcleo mágico?"

Aaaaaaaa......

Eso......

Sabía que había olvidado algo desde que había regresado a EE.UU. Tendría que hacer un viaje a Gringots urgentemente....

"¿Lo olvide?" Respondió el asiático encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Lo olvidaste....? ¡MAGNUS SYDONAI BANE! ¿Como demonios olvidas que tienen que inscribir a tus hijos a la escuela de Magia? ¡De no haber recibido la carta, los niños tendrían que ir al internado! ¡Y eres un brujo! ¡Sabes que en ninguna parte son aceptados los hijos de los subterráneos!" Reclamo la mayor. "Tu mismo hiciste el maldito campamento mágico para subterráneos!"

Haciendo una mueca internamente. Sus hijos eran magos. Podía usar su identidad como Lord Bane y sus hijos nunca serían tratados como subterráneos. Eran libres que ir a la escuela que ellos quisieran. Así que no entendía porque tanto drama con la jefa auror.

"Los niños son magos. Todos tienen un núcleo mágico. Así que que Tina- mis hijos no son experimentos con los que quieras jugar." Reclamó un poco enojado. "De todas formas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Lamento el inconveniente mostrado por la jefa auror Lord Bane. Recibimos una carta de su hijo pidiendo informes sobre las escuelas disponibles. La carta llegó hace unos momentos llevada por una paloma rodeada por un ejército de otras aves. Curiosamente el nombre del menor llamó mi atención ya que soy el nuevo encargado de la educación de subterráneos mágicos. Ya que usted no se le considera un "subterráneo" hay varias escuelas a la que los niños elegibles. Y estoy aquí para realizar la inscripción para los niños". Dijo el joven.

"¿Y usted es?"

"Mil disculpas. Soy Helmount Weiis, nuevo jefe de la Oficina Educativa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos en América. Hace pocos años MACUSA ha intentado que los subterráneos se unan al sistema educativo, pero gracias al campamento subterráneo formado hace diez años, los subterráneo mágicos han aprendido a usar su magia. Por lo que solo los hemos redirigido a su ubicación. Gracias por cierto. Se me ha enviado junto con la jefa auror a darle la información sobre las escuelas dada su importancia en el gobierno. Así que si podemos comenzar le puedo ofrecer los diferentes folletos de las escuelas y usted decidirá."

"Ok... mira, déjame llamar a los niños. Ya que es su educación y ellos son los interesados." Dijo Magnus mientras salía sus inesperados visitantes se acomodaban en la sala de estar

_Malditos mocosos.... Al menos avisen si van a hacer algo así..._

Magnus fue a la sala de pociones, donde el trío estaba en un fuerte debate sobre la planta que se estaba retorciendo en medio de la mesa. Admitiría que las pociones eran extremadamente efectivas, pero tener plantas que se muevan y animales capaces de explorar no eran su fuerte. Simplemente prefería más las plantas mundanas que eran un poquito menos efectivas, y sin que trataran de comérselo o noquearlo cada diez minutos.

TOC TOC.

Magnus golpeó la puerta llamando la atención del trío. "Hay alguien de educación para ver a qué escuela quieren ir." Vio como los ojos de su hija se abrían y rápidamente guardaba todo en la mesa, salió corriendo jalando a Harry para que se apuraba, mientras el menor decía que no hacía falta correr.

::

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Propertina Scamander y soy jefe Auror. Mi compañero es Helmount Weiis jefe de la Oficina Educativa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Estamos aquí para darles toda la información que solicitaron.

Harry se sentó después de una breve presentación. Recibió muchos folletos de las escuelas alrededor del mundo. Se rió cuando la vista de Hermione se emocionó y empezó a leer a la velocidad de la luz.

"Una escuela mágica o escuela de magia _(también conocidas como colegio, academia, o instituto de magia)_ es una institución educativa que proporciona instrucción mágica a jóvenes magos y brujas.

Hay once escuelas mágicas de larga tradición y gran prestigio en todo el mundo, todas registradas en la Oficina Educativa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Sin embargo, no todos los países tienen su propia escuela mágica. Los niños de esos países suelen ser educados en el hogar o a través de un curso por correspondencia. O hay casos en los que los recogen en algún aeropuerto y los llevan a la escuela.

Las escuelas mágicas generalmente admiten estudiantes de cualquier país en el que tuvieran su sede, pero algunas prestan servicios en múltiples naciones o en una amplia región geográfica, o al menos están abiertas a la aceptación selectiva de estudiantes internacionales. Castelobruxo, Ilvermorny y Uagadou aceptan estudiantes de todos sus respectivos continente, mientras que Hogwarts solo acepta estudiantes del Reino Unido e Irlanda.

La escuela con menor cantidad de estudiantes es Mahoutokoro, y la escuela con más estudiantes es Uagadou.

Algunos colegios también aplicaron restricciones especiales con respecto a la admisión de estudiantes. El Instituto Durmstrang, por ejemplo, no acepta estudiantes nacidos de no mágicos.

La Oficina Educativa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos es responsable de la catalogación y supervisión de las escuelas mágicas de todo el mundo, a saber, las once más antiguas y respetadas.

Tenemos primero a la _Academia Mágica Beauxbatons_. Que se encuentra ubicada en Los Pirineos, Francia. Principalmente acepta alumnos de Francia, España, Portugal, Países Bajos, Luxemburgo y Bélgica. Es abierta en la admisión de alumnos mixtos, ya sea que sean Magos, Hombres lobos, Velas, Vampiros, etc; mientras sean capaces de hacer magia. La admisión empieza a los 11 años de edad. Idioma base: Frances.

El siguiente en la lista es _Castelobruxo._ Ubicada en la Selva amazónica, Brasil. Acepta alumnos del todo el continente sudamericano. La admisión empieza a los 10 años de edad. Idioma base: Español, pero ya que se encuentra en Brasil, tienen algunas clases en Portugué

El _Instituto Durmstrang._ Se encuentra en Escandinavia; Va por alumnos principalmente más septentrionales, ya sea de Noruega o Suiza, también del norte y este de Europa. Acepta estudiantes internacionales, solo si empiezan la escuela allí. Ya que no hay transferencias. La admisión empieza a los 11 años de edad. Idioma base: Aleman.

El _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_. Se encuentra ubicado en las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Acepta alumnos de Escocia, Inglaterra, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte y Gales. La admisión empieza a los 11 años de edad. Idioma base: Inglés.

El _Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería_. Ubicado en el Monte Greylock, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América. Acepta alumnos del todo el continente norteamericano, México, EE.UU.. y Canadá. La admisión empieza a los 7 años de edad. Idioma base: Inglés. y la escuela acaba a más tardar a los 15, ya que a los 15 empiezan las inscripciones para los posgrados.

_Koldovstoretz_ está ubicado en Rusia. Solo acepta Rusos, a menos de que tengas grandes influencias. La admisión empieza a los 10 años de edad. Idioma base: Ruso.

_Mahoutokoro_ está ubicado en la Isla de Minami Iwo Jima, perteneciente al archipiélago de Japón. Principalmente acepta Japoneses, pero tiene un examen de admisión para quien quiera entrar. La admisión empieza a los 7 años de edad. Más tarde es casi imposible ponerse al corriente de Transferencia. La escuela acaba a los 15. Idioma base: Japones.

Y para finalizar está la _Escuela de Magia de Uagado_ ubicado en las Montañas de la Luna, Uganda. Recibe alumnos de todo el continente africano, es la única escuela que va por los alumnos a su casa y los regresa ahí.

Las Materias Oficiales son Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Runas, Astronomía, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Historia Mágica y Mundial, Nigromancia y Curación.

Estoy seguro de que solo Hogwarts no cumple con todo el programa académico de la ICW. Pero el gobierno de Gran Bretaña fue el que decidió cancelar las materias, por lo que no podemos hacer nada.

Se necesita que pasen seis ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) para poder graduarse de cualquier escuela. Se les recuerda que mientras más Éxtasis tengan mejor es el trabajo al que pueden aspirar.

Solo Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton y Uagadoson Internados completos, las demás tienen la opción de ir ya sea por traslador o portal todos los días de la escuela. Y de las cuales todas son diurnas" Acabó el señor Weiis.

"¿Y Salem? Pensé que allí había una escuela, O la historia de los juicios de Brujas no afectó a los Mágicos?" Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Bane.

"En realidad en Estados Unidos está la academia para brujas de Salem. Principalmente abarca estudios de magia Wiccana. Magia utilizada sólo por mujeres. Mortal para los hombres. Y solo da cursos de verano cada junio durante cinco años. Pero las inscripciones son solo cada cinco años, a cualquier joven bruja interesada. No hay límite de edad, pero tiene un cupo de 200 alumnas."

"¿Hay más cursos de verano?" Preguntó Harry.

"Si, hay un curso de verano en México en el la zona de Chichen Itza se concentra en el conocimiento de rituales americanos. Les recomiendo ir a los cursos dados ahí, duran tres semanas y aunque el lugar está increíblemente lleno, valen la pena. Pero los rituales que te enseñan pueden ser un tanto mórbidos, ya que la mayoría son rituales de sangre. Así que les recomiendo ir una vez que cumplan su mayoría. Y si van lleven un anti-moscos, es imposible por la vegetación aguantar insectos.

"¿Y hay alguna escuela que reciba squibs?" preguntó curiosa Hermione viendo que no había nada sobre ellos en los folletos.

"Si hay. Un Squib es alguien con magia pero que no pueden acceder a ella sin importar qué. Hay un curso para Squibs en Ivermory, principalmente se enfoca en plantas magicas, pociones y aritmancia. Y si el Squib es mujer, es aceptada totalmente en el curso de verano de Salem." Respondió.

Los niños siguieron haciendo preguntas al Jefe, tantas que Magnus decidió ir a tomar aire. Los niños eran demasiados curiosos por su bien. La jefa Auror lo siguió, riendo ante las ganas de los menores.

Ya ubicados en la terraza, viendo el tráfico de las 12pm. Magnus lanzó una bomba.

"Oye Tina, si de pura casualidad te dijera que metieron a Azkaban a alguien inocente, sin juicio. ¿Estados Unidos podría pedir que se le juzgue en tierra norteamericana?" Preguntó a la jefa.

Tina Scamander solo lo vio pensativamente un rato antes de que Weiis viniera para marcharse. Antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta le contestó. "Si ese fuera el caso en dos semanas tendrías tu respuesta Bane. Que tengan buen día niños.".

::

Dos semanas después, un par de dementores siguieron a Sirius Black todo el trayecto de Inglaterra a EU. Los aurores que los acompañaban estaban más que horrorizados ante la vista. Ya que no pudieron alejarlos del prisionero. Los _Patronus_ parecían que no los afectaban en nada.

El ministro Fudge recordó vagamente que Lord Sydonai Bane le había dicho que el prisionero no tenía un juicio. En ese entonces su fiel patrocinador le había dicho que la fortuna Black iba a su heredero. Lo que nunca le dijo era que el Heredero de Black era Potter, ya que había adoptado al niño poco después de nacer.

::

Tres años.

Tres años en Azkaban y sin ningún juicio.

Tres años de jugar cartas con los dementores. Ya no le quedaban vecinos en Azkaban. Pero joder... casi le dio un infarto la primera vez que habían entrado en la celda. Y le habían dado una carta.

_~_

_Sirius Black_

_He de admitir que no estoy familiarizado contigo. Pero eres el padrino de mi hijo. Así que James tuvo que haber confiado en ti para hacerte el tercer padre. Si, lo se... Su borrachera secreta ya no es tan secreta._

_Harry y Hermione están bien. No hablan mucho y siempre quieren un abrazo. Han estado preguntando por su tío 'atful' y 'moeni'. Vamos a Estados Unidos una vez que acabemos todo aquí. (Eres libre de unirte una vez que aclaremos tu inocencia)_

_Estoy seguro que apenas recuerdas que pasó. Por lo que pude averiguar es que eras el guardián secreto y le vendiste la información a Voldemort. He intentado declarar tu inocencia, pero por algún motivo las voluntades de James y Lily han sido selladas. Solo tuve la autorización para leer a donde poner a los niños. Y solo porque soy el padre. Lo demás será repartido una vez que Harry consiga sus Éxtasis, o cuando cumpla diecisiete , que es cuando lo declaran adulto._

_Han pasado dos semanas desde Halloween, acabo de regresar y enterarme. Y a pesar de que tengo un asiento en Wizengamot, alguien está bloqueando todos mis esfuerzos para sacarte. Pero pude averiguar que alguien llamado Crouch y Dumbledore fueron los que supuestamente atestiguaron en tu contra. Lo raro es solo que no he podido encontrar la transcripción de ningún juicio._

_Hay un nuevo Ministro de Magia llamado Fudge, pero el idiota ha declarado que eres culpable y te ha estado promocionando como el peor mortifago nunca antes vivo, uno que incluso los dementores nunca abandonan._

_Intentare todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder sacarte._

_Magnus Bane_

_P.D.: Los dementores son los guardianes de mi padre, no te preocupes con ellos. Ya les encargue cuidarte._

_PS. A los dementores les encanta jugar cartas, visitaron Las Vegas una vez y como la ciudad apesta a desesperación se quedaron una temporada. Te recomiendo que apuestes las almas se tus compañeros de celdas, nunca la tuya. (No creo poder salvarla)_

_PSS. Los paquetes de provisiones te los envió los viernes._

_Encontré un par de espejos en Godric Hallow. Hay uno en el paquete. Harry ha estado preguntando por ti. Recomiendo que le llames._

_PSSS. Remus se fue a Francia hace dos semanas, no he podido contactarlo._

_~_

Sirius Black se estiró después de un baño. Había avanzado a pasos agigantados una vez que comprendió la magia sin varita. Pudo hacer un pequeño departamento de merodeador de lujo, con visitas un tanto aterradoras de vez en cuando. Y como los aurores nunca visitaron, no tuvo que desvanecer las transfiguraciones.

Sus compañeros de cartas alias chupadores de almas lo acompañaban la mayor parte del día. Pero en estos momentos ninguno estaba a la vista. Se acercó a un espejo que estaba junto a la cama y lo primero que vio fue a su ahijado.

"¿Como has estado prongslet?" Dijo sonriendo al espejo.

"Hola Padfooth, ¿ya tienes pulgas?"

::

_**¿A ustedes cual les toca? A mi Ilvermorny.** _

_**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias**_  
 _ **(Si no hay ideas,**_ _**no hay sig cap)**_


End file.
